Sakura High School Hell Club
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: Sakura enters Ouran High School! What happens when Sakura's home life is un-covered? sakuraXkyoya
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So it's a new story! I know I probably shouldn't start a new one, what with all my stories going on right now, but whatever! Who said I was smart? He he.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Naruto.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, did you hear about the new student?"

Haruhi Fujioka sat in-between the Hitachiin brothers. Both heads swiveled to look at her.

"New student Haru-chan?"

She nodded. She knew the new student, but they didn't need to know that yet. She wanted to make sure that they spread the word. The brothers leaned towards different desks and started murmuring things to the nearby students.

Haruhi smiled.

The teacher was in the middle of another boring lecture when a firm knock was heard on the door. In walked an office clerk. The teacher nodded and smiled. She stood next to the door, hovering. The clerk stepped closer to her, murmuring quietly. The teacher nodded. The clerk disappeared out the door. The teacher turned to her class.

"Students, quite please."

The students quieted obediently, their chatter stopping quickly. The teacher nodded gratefully.

"We have a new student today."

In the back of the room, the Hitachiin brothers whispered to the guy sitting next to them, "Told ya so."

Everyone's attention turned to the door. It was beginning to open slowly. In walked a girl, her head held high. Her eyes were a startling emerald, and they looked bottomless in a bad way. She had stunning black and pink hair.

"Please make her welcome."

Turning to the girl, who had been staring at the back of the room, she cleared her throat.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class dear? Then they can ask you some questions."

The girl nodded. She turned to the class and began to address them. Everyone tensed, waiting to see what she would say.

I knew what the teacher was suggesting was a demand, I turned to the class. Deciding to stun them, I began in perfect Japanese.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 14. I skipped a grade. I've moved from the southernmost part of Japan."

Everyone just sorta looked at me for a moment. While they studied me, I thought to myself. I hadn't really just moved from the southernmost part of Japan. That was where I was born. I actually just came back from three months in an all girls boarding school in Alaska. My family was screwed up and my father had really wanted to get rid of me.

The whole class finally blinked. I giggled to myself. They were all so silly. A bunch of really baka people if you wanted to know the truth. The class all raised their hands. The teacher choose one.

"Yes Karin? What is your question?"

The girl, Karin, popped her gum loudly.

"Are you mentally unstable or did you just lose a bet with your hairdresser?"

I blinked and focused on not strangling the red haired bitch. We're not going to strangle her. We're going to murder her and hide the remains in her school desk!

_Shut it inner! We don't need trouble!_

"No, my hair is naturally pink. I just streaked it with black. Did you lose a bet with your hairdresser?"

I smiled fakely. I was a natural born actress after all. Plus I had tons of experience. Karin stuttered, but didn't say anything. She settled on popping her gum again. The teacher nodded to another hand.

"Are your eyes," started one voice, "naturally that color?" finished another.

Glancing at the back of the room, I saw two brothers. The Hitachiin brothers.

_The Hitachiin brothers. How surprising!_

Your right. Look who else is there. 

_Haruhi, hm?_

"Yes my eyes are naturally this color."

The teacher choose this time to intervene. She clapped her hands together once.

"Enough questions. Why don't you take one of the empty seats in the back row?"

I walked down the row. I choose the seat next to the window. It was also the seat next to Hikaru, one of the Hitachiin brothers. I was just copying the notes when a piece of paper flew onto my notebook. I opened it.

**So, what do you do for fun?**

I sighed. It was going to be an extremely long day.

**-During Lunch-**

I sighed. For what felt like the millionth time today. Lunch had just begun and I already had a headache from all the noise. I looked around the bustling cafeteria. Then I looked down at my food in distaste.

_Let's look for a quite place to draw._

Cha! We could go to the 3rd music room.

I nodded to myself. I stood up and walked out of the room, throwing my trash out on the way. I hardly noticed the invisible bubble around me. People parted for me and I walked through the crowed cafeteria effortlessly. I headed up the stairs. Apparently, they never ended. Whatever.

_There it is! The 3__rd__ music room._

Thank god! My feet are killing me! I felt like I was walking forever.

_You were walking? You? I was walking!_

Cha! We are technically the same person!

_True._

I pushed open the door. A grand piano was next to a large window. I shut the door and hurried over to the windows. I looked out. I saw the middle of the courtyard. The fountain looked even bigger from up here. Groups of students walked around and mingled with each other. I pulled the curtains closed. Then I turned back to the piano.

_What to play, what to play._

Why not play Bella's lullaby? We have to work on it before we record it anyway.

Nodding to myself, I sat down on the bench. It was red velvet. Very classy. I pulled out my notebook and grabbed my sheet music. I set up the music. Preparing to play….than Inner interrupted.

You know that's your guitar music right?

'_Course I…okay no. I didn't know._

CHA! I was right again! XD

I rolled my eyes mentally and grabbed my other sheet music. I grabbed a black ribbon out of my bag and tied my hair into a quick braid.

_Sloppy, but it will have to do._

I settled my hands on the keys. I tapped out the first few notes, and then began to play. I hummed along with the tune. I got lost in the music. Time seemed to stop flowing as the music swirled around me. Inside my theatrical mind, Inner was dancing with an invisible partner.

The music swirled on. It caressed my skin like a gentle wave. It flowed thru my hair and danced around the room. My head swarmed with the tune. I lingered on the last few notes, not ready for the magic to be done. I sat there with my hands folded in my lap, soaking in every last bite of the magic I could before it faded away. I turned to hear clapping.

"That was quite the master piece. Hello dear, I'm Tamaki Suoh!"

I didn't even look up. I stood up, untied my hair and grabbed my books as fast as I could. Then I hurried out of the room, pushing past another boy who stood in the doorway.

"Wait! You forgot your music!"

Tamaki continued to look out the door. His head leaned further out as he lost sight of the pink and black haired girl.

"Uh, Boss? I don't think she's coming back."

Tamaki turned on his heel and sighed. He snapped the notebook shut.

"Right then. Let us prepare for this afternoon's club."

I heard Tamaki calling after me. I couldn't go back though. I was trying to stay semi invisible at this school. Maybe he'll leave it there and I can pick it up before I go home.

Che, like that would happen. Hey, where's our notebook?

_I thought I had it….._

Shit! You left it there with your music! You have to go back!

_No! I don't. Besides, it's not like anyone else will be able to understand. It's just poetry and art._

What about the page long confession you wrote last night?

_Oh…crap!_

Uh, ya! Crap is right. Turn around and get it!

_No! We'll worry about this later. Besides, it was Tamaki right? He won't read that far into it by the end of these two periods. _

You better hope so. Actually, you should pray so.

I mentally nodded. I turned the corner and walked into my room. The bell wouldn't ring for another 5 minutes, but that's okay. I sat in the back next to the window and pulled out my text book.

So, how do you think you'll get it back. Mori and Honey will be there when you go.

_I know. But I'll walk in, grab the notebook off whatever table they put it on, then walk out._

So, basically you're going to run in, search frantically until you find it, then run like hell out of there?

_Yep. That's the plan._

Inner sighed and shook her head. She walked into a closet that suddenly appeared in my mind. I shrugged and looked to the doorway as the bell rang. I watched as students walked in. They all ignored me. Then, Haruhi and the Twins walked in. I sighed again.

_It's gonna be a long day._

**END OF THE DAY**

Sakura walked down the hallway quickly. Her steps were small and graceful. To anyone who glimpsed at her, it appeared she was floating on air. She reached the third music room and stopped outside the door. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

The words seemed to pop out of nowhere. Sakura looked around for someone who wasn't busy. She walked around, taking in all the girls squealing and giggling. She smirked. Then she looked at all the guys, or hosts. Whatever you want to call them.

I looked to the back of the room. I saw a boy with blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes kissing the hand of one of the prettiest girls in the room.

*Click*

Tamaki Suoh. Age 17. Born on April 8. Son of the head of the school. Only heir to the Suoh business and fortune. Also technically an illegal child due to his father having him with a French woman while married. He is the prince type.

My eyes continued to look around. I saw two red heads with topaz colored eyes.

*Click*

Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Age 16. Born on June 9. They are considered the little devil type. They also have moments of forbidden brotherly love, which attracts girls to them like bees to honey. It's almost impossible to tell them apart. There mother is a fashion genius.

Moving on, my mind snapped again. Taking a picture to add to my vast collection.

*Click*

Haruhi Fujioka. Age 15. Born on February 4th. She's a girl dressed as a guy to pay back the Host Club. Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is at Ouran High School on a scholarship. She is the natural type.

*Click*

Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Also known as Hunny and Mori. Hunny has golden hair and light brown eyes. He's 17. His birthday is February 29th. He is known as the cute type. Mori has black hair and black eyes. He's 18. He was born on May 5th. He is the strong, silent type or the wild type if you prefer. Both of them are karate geniuses.

*Click*

Kyoya Ootori. Age 17. Born on November 22nd. He has black hair and violet eyes. He is the cool type. His best friend is Tamaki. He is supposedly a prodigy. His father owns a medical business and a private police force. He is referred to as Mommy by Tamaki and in return calls Tamaki Daddy.

My mind shifted through all the data in less than a minute. Then I headed to the back corner of the room, were Kyoya was sitting. He was typing on his laptop again. I sat across from him.

"Hello."

He stopped typing long enough to look at me. Jerk. Can't even look at me while we talk.

"Hello. If you're here about your book, you'll have to talk to Tamaki. He has taken quite a liking to it."

He continued to type, stopping only to push up his glasses. They flashed as they caught the light. I frowned.

_How much worse could this get?_

Way worse. 

_Thanks for your vote of confidence Inner!_

Any time doll.

I watched Tamaki out of the corner of my eye. As the host club members headed to the changing rooms, Tamaki showed the last of the guests out. With a final flourish of his hand, he closed the door. He turned and walked toward us.

"Hello my dear. How may I help you?"

He leaned against the table with on hand. He smiled at me, and I almost felt like smacking him.

Why not?

I decided to ignore Inner. I frowned at Tamaki.

"I want my notebook back please."

He nodded slowly, as if that was what he suspected I wanted. He walked a little ways off, grabbing it off the table he was previously sitting at. He came back. I looked to Kyoya, and saw that he had relocated.

Tamaki took a seat across from me. Fixing me with a serious look, he put the notebook on the table.

"You can have it back when you agree to play for the Host Club once a week and at all major events."

I stared at him, slightly dumfounded.

_Did you hear that Inner? That ass thinks he can order us around!_

I thought I was the violent and crude one?

_*Sigh* You are._

Just agree to it. You'll probably get kicked out in a month anyway.

_True._

"Fine."

Tamaki grinned like the Cheshire cat. He handed me my notebook.

"Don't forget to bring your music tomorrow."

I nodded and got up. Gathering all my notebooks, I walked out of the room.

I hate Mondays.

Haruhi stared at the door.

"Who just left Tamaki?"

Tamaki and Kyoya shared a look.

"Mommy, she said yes."

Kyoya smirked at Tamaki.

"Good to know Daddy."

Haruhi looked at the twins and they shrugged. Whatever they were up to, it was a secret.

Hey! So how did you like my first chapter? You'll understand why it's a Naruto and Ouran High School crossover in the later chapters.

Reviews please! Flamers welcome!

~!Snow!~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! New chapter! To all those out there who are reading this story, would you do me a favor and tell your friends? And read my other stories? Pwease!

Okay, enough with the begging. And just to let you all know, after today, I will be calling Ouran High School Host Club the OHSHC. K?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club.

I woke up today with a killer headache. Ugh. It was Tuesday, the first day of my hell sentence. I looked out my window. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. I groaned. Sitting up, I winced at the dull pain that spread across my ribs and back.

_Hey Inner? Do you remember anything from last night?_

No. Not really. Can you make the music stop?

_Music?_

Ya….

_?_

Never mind.

Swinging my feet over the bed, I grabbed for my bottle of water. I headed to my bathroom. Making sure the door was securely locked before I turned on the lights. I flipped the switch and pulled my shirt off. I unwrapped the bandages that covered my whole stomach and my left shoulder.

_Thank god for Macy._

Ya. I don't know what we would do without her.

_The same thing we did when we didn't have her. _

I studied my reflection. Dull hair that reached my waist. Lifeless emerald eyes that were cloudy with pain. I shook my head. I looked at my eyes again. Still cloudy. I studied my stomach. I grimaced and prodded the tender bruises. Multiple splotches of black and blue bruises scattered across mu ribcage and stomach. Taking out my hand mirror, I focused it so I could see my back.

I almost dropped it. A giant bruise blossomed across my back. It surrounded a nasty looking burn. It was the shape of my father's ring. A snake curling around the letter D. I looked at it again. It brought a wave of sickness. Dashing to the toilet, I emptied my stomach. As I washed my face and brushed my teeth, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Mistress, your father would like to speak with you immediately."

I frowned. I grabbed a comb and began to pull it through my pink and black locks.

"Thank you Macy. I shall be down in a moment."

I heard her heels click as she walked out of the room and down the hall. God, they were giving me a headache.

You should ask father to change the uniform.

I ignored Inner. I quickly wrapped my stomach and shoulder tightly. I winced at the pain. I reached into the bottom cabinet and grabbed my bottle of Morphine. Only one of the strongest pain medicine's I owned. I walked out of the bathroom. Grabbing my uniform, I slipped it on. I laced up my combat boots and grabbed my black leather jacket. I quickly braided my hair with a black ribbon and slung my bag over my good shoulder.

I closed my door behind me and walked down the hall. I came to the stairs and slide down the staircase. I dropped my bag by the door and walked into the kitchen. I was meet with a hand across my face. The slap stung.

"You're late."

My father's gruff voice floated into my ears. The sweetness he used to get deals and hoes was gone.

"Sorry father."

I took my seat across from my elder brother and to the right of my father. My brother, Sasori, smiled at me. I smiled back. It was a small smile, and still just as fake. He went back to eating. I played with my food. It hurt to breath.

You need to eat something.

_Why? I'd rather die by starvation then by father's hand._

*Backhands me* Don't say that Sakura!

_Whatever. _

The phone rang and my father shoed our butler away to answer it. His head poked back in a few seconds later.

"Sir, it's for the Mistress. A Tamaki Suoh on line 1."

I stood up, but not before noticing the look on my father's face. Disbelief and anger. Sasori tilted his head to the side. He looked absolutely baffled. I walked out of the room and folded my dress as I sat on the chair next to the phone. I picked it up and cradled it to the side of my head.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling! It is Tamaki!"

I rolled my eyes. Like I hadn't noticed. Baka.

"I just wanted to remind you that you are to report to the 3rd music room after school today. That and I'll be picking you up in a few minutes."

"Tamaki, do you think maybe I don't want a ride?"

"Nonsense! You're coming rather you want to or not."

"Tamaki-"

He hung up. Damn teme! I stood up and placed the phone back into the cradle. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I poked my head into the dining room.

"I have to go father. Goodbye."

He nodded to me, turning back to Sasori, who was mumbling numbers and figures. I shrugged to myself and walked out of the room. I stopped Macy as she passed.

"Macy, I need you to pick me up in the corvette after school today. About an hour and a half after school."

She nodded. I turned on my heel and walked to the door. I stopped at the kitchen door and walked in. I went to the back fridge and grabbed a small bottle of sake. It would help numb my pain through the day.

I walked back out and closed the mansion door behind me. I skipped down the steps, jumping over the last two. I had just slipped the bottle into my bag when Tamaki's limo pulled up. He hopped out and held the door open for me. I climbed in, taking the seat closet to the window. I stared out as the trees passed by us in a blur of motion.

"We have a meeting this morning. It's just Mommy, you, and me."

I looked at Tamaki. My eyebrow raised into an arch.

"Mommy?"

Tamaki nodded.

"The Host Club is like a family to me!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I am the daddy, Kyoya is the mommy. Haruhi is our precious daughter!"

I blinked. I snickered. He had hearts in his eyes and was going on and on about Haruhi. I took the chance to memorize him. He looked so much like his mother. He had her eyes and her face structure.

I remembered meeting her once in France on one of my father's business trips. She was gorgeous, but oh so sad. She talked to me about her wonderful son Tamaki, the bond-haired-blue-eyes-piano-genius. She seemed so full of life when she talked about him. If only I'd known my own mother.

I nodded absently as Tamaki continued to blabber on and on about anything and everything.

Does he ever shut up?

I giggled quietly until the car stopped.

I looked up to see Tamaki bounding in. He was blabbering away to Sakura. She looked stressed. She looked over and caught my eye. She shrugged. Tamaki came bounding over.

"Kyoya!"

I grimaced. I needed more coffee. I caught Sakura's eye again as she walked over to the coffee maker. She brought over two cups and handed one to me. I caught her eye and she smiled sadly and shook her head. I chuckled.

Tamaki sat across from me.

"So what's our plan for the day?"

I tuned out Tamaki and Kyoya as they blabbered away. Okay, it was more like Tamaki blabbered and Kyoya muttered.

They're talking to you.

I blinked and focused on them. I shifted in my seat.

"What?"

Tamaki shook his head.

"Darling, did you hear a word I said?"

I blinked again. I glanced at Kyoya. He was typing away at his computer. I looked back at Tamaki.

"No…"

He shook his head and leaned to look over Kyoya's shoulder. He nodded and stood up. He bounded over to a closet. I walked toward the door.

"Don't forget the list."

I nodded to Kyoya. I grabbed a piece of paper from the printer and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I went through the day sulking. I had finished the bottle of sake before lunch. Not only was in severe pain, but I had to go to the Host Club after school. I avoided people as much as possible, and bribed the teacher to not ask me questions for the day. At the Host Club, I would run into Takashi and Mitsukuni. Haruhi to, but that was the least of my worries.

The teacher had taken my dog collar. After I got it back, I walked to the music room. I picked at my bandages. They were uncomfortable and tight. I tugged on my black leather jacket. I looked down the corridor and wondered how far the music room was.

Look. It's Haruhi and the twins.

_Duh. I'm so stupid sometimes._

I pushed open the door and walked in. I expected to see girls throwing themselves at the hosts.

Apparently they come after us.

_Hm. Guess so._

I walked to the piano. I had memorized all the songs. I sat down and tied my hair into a quick braid. I watched as everyone ran around trying to get ready. The twins came over.

"Hey!"

I looked at them. Kaoru on the left Hikaru on the right. I smiled a soft, fake smile.

"Hi."

They looked like they were about to pounce on me.

"Positions everyone!"

I sighed and began to play.

**Later…way later….like almost an hour later…that later….**

Only 5 minutes left. My fingers hurt and my ribs weren't letting me breath.

4 minutes babe.

_Thanks inner._

I began to play Bella's lullaby, one of my own.

2 minutes.

I nodded self concisely. I tapped out the last few notes as Tamaki closed the door. Sighing happily, I rubbed my hands and wrists together in a sympathetic manner. I stood up to leave, but was trapped by the twins. I sighed unhappily.

"What do you two want?"

They smiled like evil little cats. I struggled not to clock them and run. Haruhi walked over. She smacked them both upside the heads.

"You two stop bugging her."

They frowned.

"Haruhiiiiiii! Don't ruin our fun."

She smacked them again and smiled at me.

"How are you Saku-chan?"

I giggled and hugged her.

"I'm good. How are you and Ranka-chan doing?"

The twins jaws dropped. They ran off to Tamaki and Kyoya, screaming. Haruhi and I sat down. She giggled.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

I nodded. I smiled a small smile. It was a true smile, the first since 3 months ago. Haruhi and I just started to talk when up walked….the rest of the host club. Kyoya was standing in the front, which was unusual. Tamaki was next to him and the twins peaked over his shoulders. Mitsukuni was sitting on Takashi's shoulders like always. Haruhi smiled at them.

"I have a lot to do. I'll see you all tomorrow."

She got up to leave, but with one look from Kyoya she sat down with a sigh. I sighed along with her. I didn't want to have to deal with them anymore. Haruhi was okay. She never got annoying or troublesome. I stared at the group. Kyoya was the first to speak.

"How do you two know each other."

"Not like you don't already know."

Kyoya blinked.

"Actually Sakura, I don't. Your whole profile is highly guarded and besides, there was hardly anything in it."

I snickered.

"We're cousins."

Everyone stared blankly at Haruhi, and then turned to stare at me.

"I didn't know you and Haru-chan were related Saku-chan!"

I looked at Hunny for a split second. Then I turned to look out the window.

"It didn't seem important at the time Mitsukuni."

Everyone gaped at me, including Haruhi and Kyoya.

"You still could have told us that Saki."

Everyone turned to look at Takashi. He blinked.

I grabbed Haruhi's hand. I tugged her toward the door, grabbing both our bags on the way.

"Bye!"

Tamaki was the first to turn around.

"Haruhi! Get back here! You and-"

The door closing on his face cut of his voice. Haruhi and I giggled.

"Come on Haru-chan! We'll go see Ranka-chan!"

"Ranka, I had so much fun!"

I hugged my Uncle. He hugged me back, wiping away his running mascara.

"Oh, it was so good seeing you to dear! Do come visit again soon!"

I giggled.

"'Course I will. By Haru-chan! Bye Ranka!"

I skipped down the steps and hopped the door to sit in the red corvette. Macy smiled at me and I flipped on the radio to listen to Fireflies by Owl City. Macy leaned over at a red light. I kissed her gently on the lips.

"Love you."

She smiled.

"I love you to Sakura."

The light went green and Macy hit the gas pedal hard. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

I turned the radio down.

"Sakura, we're you?"

I gulped and glanced at Macy.

"I'm in the car father."

"Sir, you call me sir."

"Yes sir."

"I expect you home in 10 minutes and I want a reason for being late when you get here."

"Yes sir."

My father hung up. Macy looked at me worriedly. I smiled at her and slipped my phone into my pocket. I looked out the window. I was so screwed.

When I walked into the house, Sasori grabbed me in a hug.

"I'm going out to dinner with some old friends. I'll see you later."

He kissed the top of my head and walked out the door. I nodded absently to myself. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. I walked down the stairs and settled on the couch. Macy went to my room. The rest of the maids had left. Macy always stayed to help me.

"Sakura."

I stood up. Father was wearing jeans and an unbuttoned cotton shirt. I was wearing what I always wore to bed. A pair of sweat pants and a loose shirt that used to be Sasori's. this ensured at least two nights out of the week I wouldn't get any new bruises. Father was often on business trips, but when he wasn't, he let his steam out on me.

"Hello sir."

He smiled at me. It was more of a predatorily grin than a fatherly grin.

"Dear, call me daddy. You know I don't like it when you call me sir."

I gulped.

"Okay….daddy."

This is wrong.

He smirked and I watched the kindness leave his eyes.

Not that there was any there in the first place.

_Shh Inner._

He walked toward me and trapped me against a wall. His hands were on either side of my head and he was leaning against the wall. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It made my head swarm.

"Nervous?"

I bent my head to look at the floor.

How can you let him do this to you?

_Stop Inner. You know I can't do anything. I don't have a choice._

You always have a choice.

My father grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up to his room. The room became pitch black as he slammed the door shut. I could still hear him take of his clothes. I could hear the fabric rustling as he slid off his pants. I shivered.

I struggled to get away from his grasp. He grabbed my wrists and tied them to the head boards. I aimed a kick at his head. It made contact. He grunted and forced my legs onto the bed. He tied them to the bed post. They were tight, and I could feel the rope cutting into my skin.

My father leaned over me. I was glad it was dark now. I didn't want to see him. I was glad I didn't cry anymore. I felt a cold blade against my skin as he ripped through my clothes. He leaned farther over me and licked his lips. I shivered.

"Nervous?"

He grabbed my breasts and rubbed them roughly. I moaned in pain. It hurt. He chuckled.

"Like that girly?"

You're letting this go too far. This has never happened before!

I nodded miserably. Inner held me tightly. Father grabbed my hair and pulled it roughly. I bit my lip in an attempt to not scream out. He lowered himself down and pushed himself in. I did scream. It hurt. It felt like he was tearing my insides apart.

My scream was cut off by his mouth on mine. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I bit down.

That's it girl! Get him back for all he's done to you!

He pulled back. He growled at me. He pulled himself out of me and then cut the bindings holding my arms together. I tried to pull away, but he grabbed my waist. He sat behind me and I didn't realize it until it was too late. He pushed himself into my second hole. I screamed and he clapped his hand over my mouth.

He pounded into me a few more times then moved to my front again. He entered me again. He laid sloppy kisses on my skin as he brutally hit into me. Then he pulled away and grunted as he picked up speed.

Shh, hun. It'll be over soon.

Inner was crying as she held me tight. My father moaned and pulled himself out. He climbed off me and cut the last bit of rope holding me to the bed. I lay there, curled in a ball as he pulled on his pants. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of his room and down the hall to my room.

He opened the door and threw me on the bed. He slammed the door shut. I pulled my comforter over my body and lay awake until the pain override the fear.

To some of my readers, it might seem like I'm going to fast, but the abuse from her father has gone on long before this. So it's only natural that this would happen soon. Besides, I have always liked writers who aren't afraid to throw it out there at the first chance. Don't worry. Not all the abuse will be rape.

Review please! Cookies to those who do! XD

Flamers welcome!

~!Snow!~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Another chapter for my new #1 story! YA!

Ps. my lines are still not working for some reason. Once I get them fixed I will re-upload or whatever the chapters so they make more sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC! XD

I woke up the next morning and couldn't uncurl from the ball I was in.

Doll, just do it in one quick movement and then the pain will be over that much quicker.

So I took Inner's advice. I grabbed my side table and took a deep breath. Then I heaved myself up and into a sitting position. I bit back a scream, but a rather loud moan came out anyway.

_Inner, why does it hurt this bad?_

You don't remember?

_What? No…._

….We lost our virginity last night.

I lost it. I collapsed on the floor and pulled my blanket around me. I sat there for a good 10 minutes, letting Inner comfort me as best as she could. There was a firm knock on the door.

"Sakura! You need to get up and get ready. I riding with you to school today and we have 15 minutes to leave! Oh, and father wants to see you after you're ready."

I heard Sasori walk away; his shoes making a really annoying click clack sound. I got up and walked to my bathroom. After taking a 2 minute shower and getting dressed, I walked out of my room. My bag was heavier today, because I was bringing my laptop to study hall. I stopped by my father's office, and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked into the center of the room quickly. I bowed to my father, making sure that my head remained down even when I stood back up. I stood in front of his desk wordlessly.

Why don't you give him a piece of your mind? Or better yet, give him my piece of our mind?

_Because I would like to live to be 18. Besides, we've been over this. Now hush Inner._

My father was speaking.

"She didn't do her job. So, I…..fired her."

He grinned. I knew he was talking about Macy due to the fact I was still naked this morning. By fired, he probably means killed. My dear Macy. She was only trying to help me….this is why I don't get close to people. I finally start to have a healthy relationship and he goes and kills my girlfriend!

You think telling people we're bi would be a good thing to do?

_Why are you even bringing this up now?_

Good point…..

"I hear your cousin Haruhi is at your school on a scholarship. I don't want you to go near her, unless you want what happened last time to happen again."

I nodded solemnly. I was tired of having people close to my heart and then him ripping them away in one fluid motion. I didn't want to move again. Not when I'm finally close to Haruhi and Ranka. I care about them, and I'm not about to see my precious people get hurt.

Especially Takashi and Mitsukuni. They had grown very close to my heart, almost dangerously close, the last time I was here.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Why don't you just tell us what's wrong?"  
I looked at Takashi. I felt bad for lying to him and telling him my dad was sending me to boot camp. We were actually moving in a week and I offered to go to boot camp. I couldn't have them figure out about my father, so I needed to put some distance between us and them.

"I'm sorry! I promise I'll write!"

That, was a total lie within its self.

"Takashi and I are just worried Saki-chan! Are you sure the bruise was just from sparring?"

Mitsukuni was talking about the bruise of course. How'd I know that would come up?

"I'm fine! I have to go."

I turned, but not before I saw the tears welling up in Mitsukuni's eyes. Takashi caught me by the arm and stopped me. I turned around, figuring he wanted to tell me something. I was surprised, to say the least, when I felt Takashi's lips against mine. I pulled away, pressed my fingers to my lips and all but ran to my car. I hopped in and stared out the back window. At least they would be safe from my father's wrath.

**_FLASHBACK TIME OVER_**

I bowed my head low, so father couldn't see my eyes. They were currently clenched shut, and I was trying hard not to cry at the memory. This was the first time I thought about BEFORE.

Don't cry babe. We're back and Takashi-

_Doesn't love us. He never did, he was just confused. Don't try to change my mind._

He does love you! You can see it in his eyes!

_No. Don't tell me that Inner. I can't face any more pain. Or any more hope._

Fine. But you have to ask him today!

"Now go to school. I expect you home at 5. We are having important guests."

"Yes father."

I bowed low again. Turning on my heel, I padded out of the room. I climbed down the stairs. I grabbed my bag from where I set it and slipped into my boots. I opened the front door, closed it, and climbed into the limo. Sasori was waiting. I lay my bag on the ground and climbed over to his side. I leaned against him and he stroked my hair.

"Are you okay? You usually don't sleep very late."

"Ya, I'm fine."

He grabbed my face and held my chin. He searched my eyes. I stared back into his, making my eyes as blank as possible.

"You're lying. You know you can tell me anything right? Even if it is something as boring as boy troubles."

He grinned at me, obviously trying to make me laugh. I smiled a small smile. I turned my head, but watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was watching the cars as we passed, a sad expression on his face. The car came to a stop and I prepared to get out.

"Sakura!"

I turned to my brother.

"Yes?"

"Please, let me help you."

I sighed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and pushed open the door. I climbed out. I stuck my head back in.

"You can't."

Then I slammed the door and walked to my first class. I only hoped my brother would listen to me.

**_Later -lunch_**

"Hey Sakura!"

"Wait up!"

I slowed to a stop and looked over my shoulder at the two figures running toward me. The carrot top twins ran toward me. I sighed. They are so troublesome.

"You're coming to the club today right?"

Hikaru was too busy catching his breath to ask the question.

"No."

I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"Didn't Kyoya tell you the terms of our agreement?"

They both blinked. I took it as a no. I shrugged and walked off to the classroom, the twins trailing behind me.

"Soooo."

I cocked my head to the left.

"Hm, what is it Kaoru?"

"How do you know Hunny and Mori?"

I blinked, and focused on keeping my steady pace.

"That's a really long story…."

I turned to look at the twins. They were strolling along with their hands folded behind their heads. They were nodding, their eyes closed as if they were keeping the beat to invisible music.

"It's none of your business anyway."

I turned back around and walked down the aisle to my seat. I slipped into my seat, ignoring the stares from the twins. I grabbed my IPod and headphones from my jacket pocket and slipped the headphones on. I flipped through my songs rapidly. I stopped at Sorry-Blame it on me by Akon.

"_As life goes on, I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility. And I realize that the things I do are affecting the people around me. So I want to take this time out, to apologize for things that I've done, and things that haven't occurred yet, and things that they don't want to take responsibility for."_

_I'm sorry for the times that I left you home. _

_I was on the road and you were alone. _

_I'm sorry for the times that I had to go._

_I'm sorry for the times that I did not know, that you were sittin home just wishin we, could go back to when it was just you and me. _

_I'm sorry for the times I would neglect. _

_I'm sorry for the times I disrespect. _

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done. _

_I'm sorry I'm not always there for my sons._

_I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware that you can't sleep at night when I'm not there._

_Because I'm in the streets like every day._

_I'm sorry for the things I did not say._

_Like how you are the best thing in my world and how I'm so proud to call you my girl._

I was sorry. I was sorry that my birth killed my mom. I'm sorry that my brother is so worried about me that he can't find love. I'm sorry for my cousin 'cause she lost her mom. I'm sorry that I can't hold on for long.

_I understand that there are some problems_

_And I am not too blind to know_

_All the pain you kept inside you_

_Even though you might not show_

_If I can apologize for being wrong_

_Then it's just a shame on me_

_I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me_

_[Chorus]__  
You can put the blame on me __[4x]__  
Said you can put the blame on me __[3x]__  
You can put the blame on me_

Sorry for the things that he put you through

_And all the times you didn't know what to do_

_Sorry that you had to go and sell those packs_

_Just trying to stay busy till you heard from Dad_

_And you would rather be home with all your kids_

_As one big family with love and bliss_

_And even though Pops treated us like kings_

_He got a second wife and you didn't agree_

_He got up and left you there all alone_

_I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own_

_I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief_

_I'm sorry that your son was once a thief_

_I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast_

I was sorry that I missed out on my childhood. I'm sorry I didn't have time to enjoy so much. I'm sorry that I abused my innocence.

_I wish I would've listened and not be so bad_

_I'm sorry your life turned out this way_

_I'm sorry that the FEDS came and took me away  
_

_[Chorus]__  
You can put the blame on me __[4x]__  
Said you can put the blame on me __[3x]__  
You can put the blame on me_

I'm sorry that it took so long to see

_They were dead wrong trying to put it on me_

_I'm sorry that it took so long to speak_

_But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani_

_I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt_

_For the embarrassment that she felt_

_Just a little young girl trying to have fun_

_Her daddy should never let her out that young_

_I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down_

_I hope they manage better next time around_

_How was I to know she was underage_

_In a 21 and older club they say_

_Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame_

_Verizon backed out disgracing my name_

_I'm just a singer trying to entertain_

_Because I love my fans I'll take that blame_

_Even though the blame's on you __[3x]_

_I'll take that blame from you_

_And you can put that blame on me __[2x]_

_You can put that blame on me_

_And you can put that blame on me_

The song ended. I continued to stare out the window as my IPod went to my next song, which was Just to get high by Nickleback. I figured things would never change with my father. For that I was also sorry. Sorry didn't mean anything to me anymore. It was like the empty promise of love. No one loved me. Not even Sasori really did. It was more of a sense of duty to him. He feels by protecting and caring for me will be a fair trade for what mother asked of him as she lay dying.

Sasori loves you! So does Takashi!

I blocked Inner out. The song changed to Thunder by Boys liked Girls. It reminded me of Mori.

Why are you calling him that?

I shrugged mentally. Mori, Hunny, and I had hung out all summer long. Then, when they were at dinner with me and my father, Mori spotted a bruise on my wrist. It had been from the night before, when father was dumped by one of his hoes….I mean girlfriends. He and Hunny questioned me about it as I was showing them out. I had told them that it had happened during sparring earlier that day. Father had overheard and threatened to dispose of them.

The next day father told me we were moving to America and I was going to a boarding school in Alaska. I went to Hunny and Mori that day and told them I was moving. I said I was going to a boot camp, so they wouldn't look for me. Then I had left. Mori had given me a kiss. My first kiss actually.

No. Father took our first kiss.

_Oh ya. When I was 8. I remember…ugh._

I heard a light cough and I looked up. My teacher stood before me. I pulled out one of my ear plugs.

"Yes?"

I stared at her. She frowned at me and stuck out her hand. I looked at it for a moment and then reached into my pocket. I pulled out a hundred and laid it in her palm. She raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Give me the IPod, Mrs. Haruno."

I glared at her slightly.

"No."

I heard Haruhi hiss. I heard her mumble something to the twins. They whispered back and forth.

"Mrs. Haruno. I am the teacher and you are the student. You are to pay attention in class."

"I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse?"

My teacher narrowed her eyes. I blinked innocently.

"Fine."

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I put my ear phone back in and walked out of the classroom, stopping only to grab a pass. I sauntered out of the room. I walked slowly to the nurses' office and had her write me a pass to skip the rest of the period and walked back to the class. I made it there just as the bell rang. I walked in, put the pass away, and walked to my free period.

_It is gonna be a long 2 periods._

I walked out of the school and stretched. I looked around for my ride and caught my brother talking to some young girls. I sighed and walked over. When they saw me coming, they all gulped and walked away quickly. Sasori chuckled.

"Already making friends I see."

I shrugged and climbed in the Ferrari. I blasted Coldplay and stared out the window. Sasori just focused on driving. When we got to the house I hopped over the side of the car and ran up the steps. I climbed the stairs to my room, stopping only to grab a small glass of tequila from one of the servers rushing around.

When I opened the door to my room, I expected a new maid. Instead, the room was empty. I shrugged it off and set my bag down. I hooked my computer up and went to my closet. Hanging on the door hanger was a black dress bag. I opened the bag and almost died of shock. It was the dress I had wanted for 6 months.

It was lovely silver. It was a sliming design. It went all the way to the floor. It had spaghetti straps. It was a v-neck. From where the dress attached to the straps all the way to the point in the v-neck, a line of small sparkly rocks were attached. It was gorgeous to say the least. There were also a pair of silver stilettos and a small silver flower attached to a hair clip. A small note was attached to it. I opened it.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**Wear this to dinner tonight. Father wants us to look extra nice. I hope you like it.**_

_**Love, Sasori**_

_**PS. Please don't kill me for looking through your journal. **___

I smiled. My brother was so kind to me. Even if he doesn't really love me. I walked into the bathroom and took a show. I washed with my lavender hair supplies and my vanilla body wash. I climbed out and dried off. I twisted my hair into a bun on the left side of my head, still closer to the back. I slipped the silver flower clip into it and grabbed my dress. I shimmied in to it and applied my makeup. I pulled on my stilettos. I walked out of my room and finished the shot of tequila. I walked down the stairs and meet up with Sasori.

"You look stunning sister."

I smiled at him. He held out his elbow and I slipped my arm through it.

"So, who is coming to this dinner?"

"Suoh, Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and Hitachiin. All the heads of the businesses and their sons. Tamaki will be there. Aren't you friends with him?"

I shook my head. I gulped for some air and tried to breathe as evenly as possible. I was so screwed. I didn't want them knowing anything about my home life. Ugh! We began down the stairs. Sasori smiled at me as we stepped off the last step.

"Just mingle. Or, go hang out in the lounge room. Play the piano or something. Just stay occupied."

I nodded and headed to the lounge room, grabbing a glass of wine as I passed a waiter. Then I sneaked into the kitchen and poured ¾ of the wine into the sink and filled it up with tequila. I walked back to the lounge room and sat on the window seat and stared out at the moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Though, not as beautiful as you."

I turned to see a smiling Mori. I blushed and patted the seat next to me. He sat beside me.

Now! Ask him if he loves you now!

I gulped.

"Mori, I have a question for you."

He turned to me and his left eyebrow rose.

"Do you love me?"

He blinked. His mouth opened a bit and he gaped. He finally shut it and I stared out of the window.

"The truth is, I-I used to. But after you left, I thought about it. I think I love you more as a sister."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at nothing, focusing on a spot above my head.

"We could test that theory out, you know. All you have to do is kiss me Mori. Then we'll know for sure."

He turned to me so fast I thought he might get whiplash. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"It was just a suggestion."

I stood up to leave. I had barley walked a step when I was spun around and I meet Mori's lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his neck. I kissed him gently. 5 seconds later he pulled away. He leaned down and put his forehead against mine.

"Anything?"

He shook his head and I smiled. We just stood there when…

**_EPIC DOOR CRASHING DOWN _**

"Mori! What are you doing to my precious cherry blossom?"

I blinked and was suddenly pulled away from Mori. Tamaki was rubbing his face against mine. I sighed. I raised my hand and smacked Tamaki. He flew toward Kyoya, who caught him. I wiped my cheek.

"Tamaki….I AM NOT YOUR CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

Tamaki jumped on me and hugged me. I pulled him off me and threw him at Mori. Mori caught him and held him. Then the twins jumped on me. I twitched.

"We love you Blossom! We think you are just so cute!"

Hikaru and Kaoru blabbered on about me and I tried to get them off. Kyoya was writing in his notebook. Tamaki was anime crying and Mori was holding Tamaki and Hunny was trying to get Tamaki to stop crying.

"Sis? Are you okay."

Sasori walked in and titled his head in confusion. A blond head peeked around his shoulder.

"Save me Sasori! They're wrecking my badass bubble!"

Sasori sighed and ripped the twins off me. They ran behind Kyoya and suddenly I was literally tackled to the ground. I groaned.

"Hi Saku-chan, hm!"

I patted the blondie that was currently suffocating me.

"Hi Dei-kun. Please get off. You're making a scene."

Deidara hopped off me. Sasori helped me up. I sighed.

"Everyone, this is Deidara and Sasori. Sasori is my brother and Deidara is his best friend. They are part of the organization A-"

"Akatsuki. A well know organization due to their-"

"Blah, blah, blah, and we don't care. Jeez, Kyoya, you need to get a life and a clue! No one really cares. Ugh."

Sasori turned to me,

"You know, you should be more polite."

"Should I? Well, what do I care? It's just Ootori. He'll get over it. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon after all."

Sasori shook his head.

"Anyway, father sent me to fetch everyone. Dinner is ready."

The group filled out. I went to grab my tequila, I mean wine, but Deidara bet me.

"Can I have a sip, hm?"

"NO!"

Deidara huffed. He handed me the glass and I drowned it quickly, wincing slightly at the strong taste of the tequila. I walked out of the door. I got to the table and had to glare at Kyoya. He wouldn't stop staring at me. He took the seat on my right and Deidara took the seat on my left. Kyoya stared at me and Deidara started to poke me under the table. I sighed.

This is going to be a fucking long ass night. Kill me now.

I waved at Tamaki. Kyoya finally began to exit the door.

"Oi! Kyoya! I think you need to go to your eye doctor. You seem to have a staring problem."

He turned to me. He smirked and walked closer. He grabbed my chin and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Only 'cause your dress is sexy and you're even more beautiful than the stars."

He leaned back and smirked at me. I blushed lightly and opened my mouth to protest. Then he did something totally unexpected. He leaned forward and kissed me square on the mouth. I blinked and Kyoya waved as he got into his limo. I blinked again and walked to my room. I passed Sasori's room and opened the door. I blinked again. Sasori was lying onto of Deidara. They were making out passionately. Deidara's hands were roaming around Sasori's body and Sasori was playing with Deidara's hair, which was down.

_Okay, now we know why he doesn't have a girlfriend. _

I closed the door and walked to my room. I took off my dress and hung it up. Then I changed into my pjs and curled into my comforter. I pressed my fingers to my lips. I fell into unconscious, thinking of how handsome Kyoya looks in the moonlight.

Ugh! Stupid ending! I hope you all don't get mad at me for making them gay! D: I love gay couples and I couldn't stand not to do one in this story! :D

Reviews and flamers welcome! XD

~!Snow!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Another chapter! I'm sorry it's up so late, but I recently had a huge break through with one of my other stories and was focused on it. **** Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC. :DDDD**

**WARNING: Major OOC in all aspects of my writing! **

**Time skip from the night of the dinner party to five weeks later, on Friday:**

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

I turned around to look at the twins, who were running up to me. They skidded to a stop, and Kaoru face suddenly appeared right in front of me. He grinned.

"Sakura-chan! We have to go get Haruhi, but Tamaki said that he's picking you up after Kyoya! So, Kyoya-"

"Will call you when Tamaki is leaving his house!"

They both grinned happily and ran off, most likely to drag Haruhi to the beach house. Well, more like Kyoya's private beach facility.

**_LATER_**

I stepped out of the house. The boys had dragged Haruhi down to the beach a few minutes earlier, along with the girls that had come along. I sighed. I slung my guitar over my shoulder and strolled down to the water.

I saw Tamaki sitting on a lone rock, a pretty girl leaning against him. I raised my eye brow. Kyoya was standing in front of a line of girls, talking about their 'alone time with Tamaki.' Haruhi was sitting on a beach towel, watching everyone. Mori and Hunny were…..leading an exercise group? Maybe that was what it is.

I turned to see Kaoru and Hikaru standing around, bouncing a beach ball. They were talking to Kyoya and Tamaki. I sighed and walked over to Haruhi, who was watching some girls play in the water. I sat next to her.

"Doesn't it bother you that you can't enjoy the beach?"

She turned to me and smiled.

"Not really. Hey Saki-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?"

That's when the twins decided to break into our lovely chat.

"Ya, good question Haruhi. Why don't you wear a swimsuit?"

Hikaru nodded, listening to his brother's words. Then he turned to me.

"Why would you wear that horrible black sweater and that-"

"Extremely hot looking long skirt?"

I glared at the twins. I twisted my long hair into a bun and tied it.

"Because I feel like it. Stop asking silly, unpractical questions!"

I stood up and walked away. They were so annoying sometimes.

**Third POV:**

All heads swiveled to look at the girl strumming the guitar on the stone wall. She was humming along gently as she strummed out the beginning of a song. She started to sing, her clear voice ringing out for all to hear.

**Another turning point, fork stuck in the road**

**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**

**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**

**It's not a question, just a lesson learned in time**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right**

**I hope you had the time of your life**

She hummed along as she played an instrumental part. Tamaki looked to Kyoya.

"Did you bring her so she would play?"

Kyoya shook his head. He flipped a few pages in his notebook and frowned.

"In her back ground check, it doesn't say anything about her playing the guitar."

Tamaki looked confused, but turned back as Sakura began to sing again. She paused slightly to brush her hair out of her face.

**So take the photographs, the still frames in your mind**

**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**

**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**

**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right**

**I hope you had the time of your life**

Everyone watched as the pink haired girl did another instrumental part. Kyoya was writing furiously in his notebook. He looked up again as she started to sing.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right**

**I hope you have the time of your life**

A short and sweet instrumental part followed.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right**

**I hope you had the time of your life**

Sakura played until the music faded slowly. She looked up. One of the girls smiled at her.

"That was so pretty Sakura-chan! You have such a nice voice!"

The other girls began to spew out compliments, and Sakura looked momentarily stunned. Sakura stood up and pushed her way through the crowd. She walked off, her head down, murmuring to herself.

Everyone else went back to their previous occupation.

**Time skip to….to around sunset time/Sakura POV:**

I was walking along when I saw Haruhi on the top of a rock. Three girls and two very drunk looking guys were with her. Seems Haru-chan could always get into trouble.

Seriously!

_Uh! Shut it Inner, I gotta get up there! Haruhi could be in danger._

I ran up the side of the rock. One of the guys had to girls trapped in his arms. The other guy was getting ready to throw Haruhi off the side of the cliff. I could see the twins and Tamaki running toward the cliff.

I reached the guy that held the two girls first.

"Hey, asshole!"

The guy turned around, still holding the girls. I decked him!

Ya! You go girly!

_Damn that felt good! Maybe I should do boxing again!_

He staggered back. The girls ran off to the twins, who had shown up with Tamaki. I kicked the guy toward Hikaru, who caught his arm. Just then Haruhi was thrown off the cliff. Tamaki jumped after her.

"Tamaki! Don't!"

I groaned. I looked over the cliff.

_That idiot! Does he know that he would be knocked unconscious from the impact of the water hitting him at the speed of his dive?_

Not even I understood what you just said. 

I sighed and flung myself over the edge. I was going to kill both of them for this. I altered my body so that I hit the water cleanly and slowly. I opened my eyes, and saw both Tamaki and Haruhi sinking. I kicked down.

_Damn these heavy clothes!_

I shot past Tamaki and grabbed Haruhi's wrist, swimming back up. I grabbed Tamaki's wrist on the way to the surface. I pulled Tamaki to rest on my back and carried Haruhi bridal style. I winced at the slight pain in my ribs. My father had cracked two of my ribs and broken one two nights ago. Luckily a dojo I had gone to trained me for that kind of pain.

I broke the surface and walked slowly up to the shore. Mori came to help me in ankle deep water. I handed him Haruhi, who was waking up. Then I dropped Tamaki in the water and walked away. I could hear Tamaki spluttering behind me. I just continued to walk as I heard him get mad at Haruhi.

It wasn't my fight.

**At dinner/ Third person POV:**

Kyoya apologized to Sakura, Mori, and Hunny.

"I must apologize. We don't have any maids here at the moment."

Sakura shrugged. Hunny answered.

"We don't mind. Takashi, go get Haru-chan."

"Okay."

Takashi walked out of the room. Everyone stood around and talked.

"It's really dark, huh Kyoya?"

"It's going to rain soon."

Sakura mused this thought out loud, her eyes cloudy. Hunny nodded.

"If you want to talk about dark-"

Began Hikaru.

"There's a much darker presence in here. Just look at the boss."

Kaoru finished. Hikaru spook again.

"If he was going to be that depressed he shouldn't have started a fight with her in the first place."

"It's just the way it's supposed to go tonight…"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura. Her eyes were still cloudy, and she was staring out the window. She blinked.

"What?"

The door opened. Haruhi walked in, wearing a pink dress with a pretty red bow at the top. Sakura giggled and sat in her chair. Everyone else rushed to examine Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are those your own clothes?"

Haruhi sighed.

"It seems my father had repacked my bag. So, I'm stuck with theses girly clothes. They aren't very comfortable."

"Haru-chan you're so kawaii!"

Haruhi sighed. Sakura looked at Tamaki, who was peering out from behind a column, a sad look on his face.

We all sat down to eat.

"It's kinda dead in here….and the mood is very…"

"Tense?"

"Ya…."

Hunny turned to Haruhi.

"Let's eat Haru-chan!"

So she dug in.

**After Haruhi leaves to empty her stomach…she ate too much crab/Third POV:**

Haruhi turned off the sink and walked out of the bathroom. I wonder whose room I'm in, I didn't really pay attention, she thought.

"Are you done?"

Haruhi bowed.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to walk into a stranger's room."

"How rude, it's just me."

Haruhi looked confused.

"Kyoya-senpai? I'm sorry. It seems like I got everyone worried."

Kyoya looked up at her. He stood up.

"I wasn't worried."

He let the towel that had been in his hair fall around his shoulders. He took a sip of water.

"It's just that stopping Hikaru and Kaoru from killing the punks was a bit of an effort."

Haruhi sweat dropped. Kyoya didn't seem to notice, and went on.

"To the girls that came and were involved, I had to go to the trouble of making apology banquets for them. By the way, Haruhi, that will be added to your payment."

"I'll pay for them!"

Kyoya walked towards the light switch. He put his hand on it.

"It'll by 6000 yen total."

He dragged his hand down, turning off the lights in the room.

"Why did you turn the lights off Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya leaned down slightly to look into Haruhi's eyes.

"You could pay for those flowers with your body too, if you want."

Kyoya smirked and grabbed Haruhi's wrist. He spun her so that she was lying on his bed, and he was over her. His hands were on either side of her head, and he balanced on them and his knees, which were on placed next to Haruhi's thighs.

"You should fix your 'being a girl or a guy doesn't matter' naiveté of yours. It's your fault for being so defenseless."

Haruhi 'ahed'.

"I see…"

Kyoya glared down at her slightly. Haruhi continued on.

"You wouldn't do that Kyoya-senpai, because…you won't get any merits from sleeping with me."

"Indeed."

Kyoya smiled gently and sat up. He sat on the edge of his bed, his hand resting on his knee.

"You are a very interesting person."

Haruhi sat up slowly.

"But I really understand know…."

Haruhi spoke, and her eyes sparkled with joy and recognize.

"…that, Kyoya-senpai, you are an unexpectedly nice person."

Kyoya put his glasses on a looked at Haruhi.

"Hmm?"

"Because what you're doing right now is to follow up Tamaki-senpai, right? You purposely took on the role of the villain to get the point across!"

Kyoya stood up. There was a knock on the door.

"Kyoya?"

The door opened.

"Do you have some lotion? This sunburn is actually starting to hurt-"

Tamaki stopped talking. He stared at Haruhi and Kyoya. His eyes began to go hard.

"Kyoya, you-"

He was cut off when Kyoya smacked lotion into his face.

"Use as much as you want."

Kyoya walked out of the room, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki alone.

**In the hallway with Kyoya/ Kyoya POV, attempted anyway:**

I closed the door.

"Merits eh? An interesting opinion in itself."

I mused aloud to myself as I began to walk down the hallway. I was turning a corner when I saw a flash of pink. I followed it.

"Sakura?"

I called out to her, hoping she would stop. The girl intrigued me, and it made me slightly mad that after our little 'moment' at her father's dinner party she avoided me.

"What do you need Ootori?"

I chuckled. This girl was certainly unique. Kind and gentle one moment, harsh and cold as ice the next.

"Just wanted to talk."

I grabbed her arm and tucked it safely in my elbow so she couldn't escape. I walked along the hallways, leading her to a more private room, seeing as mine was currently occupied. Thunder and a bolt of lightning flashed in one of the windows. Sakura looked worried.

"What's wrong blossom?"

She hardly blinked at the nickname. She turned to look over her shoulder.

"I really need to find Haruhi. It is of the up most importance."

I chuckled.

"She is with Tamaki. I'm sure it can wait."

Sakura bunched up her nose. I smiled slightly. It was so cute. When she was thinking or concentrating really hard she would scrunch up her nose.

"So, blossom, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Well, you see my father has been keeping me busy. I haven't had time to stand around and chat."

She seemed a little detached. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She was wearing a loose black jacket, which I assumed to be Mori's. She also wore black sweat pants, with the kanji for hate into the bottom. Her hair was in a bun, held up by only a bun. She turned to me.

"I see you still haven't gone to the eye doctor about your staring problem."

I chuckled at her. She frowned and looked out the window. I finally reached my other room. I pushed her forward. She hissed in protest. I reached behind me and locked the door. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

**Sakura POV:**

I was freaked. To say the least. Kyoya smiled at me. He closed the curtains and turned off the lights. A slight sliver of flashing lightning came through a crack in the curtains. It illuminated his eyes. He pushed me against a wall and trapped me between his hands.

_Inner!_

Calm down! This is Kyoya, not him. 

_I can't breathe!_

In, out, in, out!

Kyoya tilted his head. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. Stunning violet eyes stared at me.

"Kyoya, let me go."

He chuckled and smirked.

"No."

He leaned down next to my ear. His hot breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

"I think I want to play."

Damn he's sexy!

_Inner!_

Kyoya lowered his lips to mine. I stared at them for a moment before he captured my lips in a kiss. My eyes widened, and then slowly closed. The kiss was wonderful. I could feel the sparks. I moaned a bit, and I could feel Kyoya smirk against my lips. He grabbed the pin holding my hair and pulled.

My hair came cascading down my back. He buried his hand in it and surprised me by giving it a hard tug. I gasped, and he stuck his tongue into my mouth. It explored every crevasse. I pulled away lightly to get some air.

"Kyoya…."

He smiled.

"I really like you. You're very interesting."

I blushed lightly. He kissed me gently. He stared at me intensely. I gazed back. What he said next shocked me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I gaped at him. Not exactly flattering.

"Yes. Ya, I would love to!"

Kyoya smiled. He pushed himself away from the wall and away from me. He walked to the door and unlocked it. He held it open for me.

_Inner…should I?_

Yes!

I walked up to him and grabbed the hand that was on the door knob. I pushed the door closed and pulled Kyoya to his bed. I lay down and patted the area next to me. Kyoya lay down, and I snuggled against him. He played with me hair, and soon I fell into darkness.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Hello! So I hope you all loved my chapter! I know I didn't! It was all too sudden. In case you didn't get it, after the dinner party of Friday, I skipped 2 weeks. If you want to watch the actual episode, it is episode 8. **

**Review and flamers welcome!**

**Ps, I will let one person have a character in this story as one of the host clubs [not Kyoya] girlfriend if they guess what happens next.**

**Here is a clue: **

"**S-sakura."**

"**Hn."**

"**Hn."**

"**N-niisan! Be more p-polite!"**

**And if you don't get that then here**

**IT HAS TO DO WITH THE NARUTO PART OF THE STORY! YA!**

**Anyway, if you come close to the truth, I will let you know asap….XD**

**~!Snow!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm going to give the award out AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! So, to those who commented, wait for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC…..**

**WARNING: OOC 24/7**

**ALSO! No offence to the French, and I just want to say, I made the General up….sorry if it offends anyone.**

**BEGIN THE STORY/Monday/Sakura POV:**

I looked out the window. The twins had pulled me into class late, for some reason I can't remember because I wasn't listening. Suddenly, a finger poked me in the back.

"Saki? Are you listening to me?"

I blinked. I turned to face Hikaru. Kaoru was giggling.

"What?"

Hikaru sighed. Haruhi and Kaoru started to laugh.

"I said, the new students are in our year and class!"

I blinked and smack him upside the head. He fell out of his seat anime style and rubbed his head.

"I already knew that you baka! Kyoya told me."

Kaoru grabbed his brother and they had a forbidden brotherly love thing in the middle of the class room. Haruhi leaned over to talk to me.

"What's going on with you and Kyoya-senpai?"

I smiled at her.

"I'll tell you today at the club."

She started to object, but the teacher walked in.

"Class! We have 3 new students today. Please welcome them into this class."

The door opened again and I almost fell out of my chair. In walked….

**Normal POV:**

Two boys and one girl walked into the classroom. A tall, dark haired boy with onyx eyes spook first. His voice was stoic, and some girls fell out of their seats.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchia."

Fan girl screeches were heard throughout the room. Sasuke rubbed his ears sympathetically. An even taller, long brown haired boy stepped up. His eyes had no pupils and were white. His long hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hn. Hyuuga Neji."

More fan girl screeches. The girl spook next. She looked to be about 5'4 and had long purple hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were the same as Neji's, except they seemed to have a slight tint of lavender to them.

"Hy-hyuuga Hinata."

Guys began whistling. Suddenly, a loud demanding voice was heard.

"Hey, bakas, you look at Hina-chan even once, and I will personally make sure none of you ever have babies!"

Several gulps were heard. Sakura launched herself out of her seat and tackled Hinata. They began to speak rapidly in Japanese. No one in the class could understand what they were saying, despite Japanese being their native language. The teacher coughed.

"Miss. Haruno. Do I need to send you to the dean…again?"

Sakura giggled nervously and hid behind Hinata. Neji was shooting her a hard, disapproving look and Sasuke was shaking his head sadly. Sakura went back to her seat, pausing to smack the twins upside the head. They had been snickering.

Neji was placed in front of Sakura. Hinata was placed next to Neji and Sasuke was separated from Hinata by a sandy haired boy, who quickly switched seats with Sasuke. Sakura sighed loudly as the teacher began to blabber about a French General whose name sounded suspiciously like 'pansy'.

Sakura grabbed the end of Neji's ponytail. He tried to grab it back, but Sakura smacked his hand quietly. He sighed and settled into his seat. She started to braid it. Neji sighed again. It was going to be a long period for the both of them.

**At Lunch/Sakura POV:  
**"Why didn't you all tell me you were coming to this school?"

I was beyond pissed. Sure I was excited they were here, but that meant that there was a chance my secret could get out. See, Hinata walked in on me once when I was changing my bandages. She told Neji, who threatened her. Then he told Sasuke, who was my boyfriend at the time. It was a huge mess.

Guess you don't want that to happen again.

_DUH!_

"Sorry Saku! I didn't mean to. But you see, Neji-niisan wouldn't let me."

I glared accusingly at Neji. He glared back at me. I sighed. I walked over to Sasuke and sat on his lap. I leaned my head backwards against his chest. He rubbed my hair soothingly and I sighed in contempt.

What about-

"Sakura-channnnnn!"

I opened my eyes. The twins were staring at me.

"What do you two annoying-little-he-devils want?"

They blinked.

"Kyoya said he needed to talk to you ASAP. Besides, we're holding an extended club today, in honor of parent's day!"

"Parent's what, Kaoru?"

The twins sighed in sync and I resisted the urge to throw my combat boots at their heads.

"Sakura-chan,you need to pay attention. Parent's day is when the parents come after school to meet with their kids friends and make business deals. And in the case of our lovely ladies-"

"They bring their mothers to meet us! It is such an honor to meet my beautiful roses mothers!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Chill Tamaki. Jeez, I'm coming."

I tried to stand. I sighed when Sasuke's arms tighten around my waist. I pinched his wrists.

"Sasuke let me go. We can catch up later, k?"

He 'hn-ed' and let me go. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged Hinata. Then I kissed Neji and walked out with the twins and Tamaki in tow.

I walked into the room with the guys and suddenly ended up in the dark.

"Hello?"

I felt someone lean against me. I could feel tender lips on mine. I moaned and buried my hand in Kyoya's hair.

"What's up babe?"

He nuzzled my neck. He bit it gently.

"What's with the new kids?"

I shrugged.

"They're old friends. I'll tell you more about them when we're with everyone else, so I only have to explain once."

He nipped my ear. He attacked my mouth again. I moaned into it and pulled him closer. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"We should get back. The others will wonder."

He sighed and pulled away completely. He flipped on the lights and I saw him put his glasses back on.

_We didn't get to see his eyes….they're so beautiful._

Ya….

I followed him out. I sat down across from Tamaki.

"So Tamaki, what are the plans?"

The rest of the lunch period was spent decorating and running from the twins, who had gotten a bucket of orange paint.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, for some reason… no-one got it right. I have three people who actually guessed…..and they all got it partly right. Actually, one person got the first part right and the other two people got the other two parts right. Unfortunately, I can only give the award to ONE person….and the last two reviewers got 2 things right. **

**So, honorary mention of ****DeidaraCANtouchthis****! You were right; Neji and Hinata are in this chapter. ****Rawrr Chan**** submitted the same answer as ****DeidaraCANtouchthis.**

**My other reviewer, ****-chan123****, got the Sasuke part right! Congrats to you.**

**So, Dei-chan [can I call u that?] Leave me a review or send me a message telling me who you want to end up with in this story. Plus, give me the name, age, look[aka eyes and such], and a little extra info [such as she sings or something] **

**Rawrr Chan ****same goes for you. Only thing is, you two, I'm picking the one I like better. I feel bad doing this, but you guys both got it right. Please don't be mad at me. D: I don't like my reviewers unhappy.**

**Review and flamers welcome! By the way, if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I will not update. D: Sorry, but I've been added to so many favorite lists and alert lists…but no reviews for most of them! Wah! Ya, so at least 5**

**SMILES PEOPLE! I'M NOT AS EVIL AS I SEEM!**

**~!Snow!~**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC

**Recap:**

"**So Tamaki, what are the plans?"**

**The rest of the lunch period was spent decorating and running from the twins, who had gotten a bucket of orange paint.**

**THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY/SAKURA POV:**

I sighed. I had to run home because Kaoru decided it'd be fun to have a paint war. I was the ONLY ONE who got paint on me. Stupid evil twin cats! Ugh. I climbed into the limo. Sasori gave me a funny look.

"Sis-"

I glared at him. He flinched a little.

"Don't ask."

He nodded and continued to study me as I texted Deidara and Kyoya. Deidara said he had to go and I was left to text Kyoya.

_So, what is that Sasuke guy to you?_

I scoffed and smiled softly. It was so weird to think of Kyoya as jealous. We still hadn't told everyone about our relationship, so it was weird to think he was jealous of Sasuke.

_He's my old boyfriend. When are we gonna tell them 'bout us?_

Sasori tried to sneak a peek at my screen. I smacked his head and he frowned. The limo stopped. My phone vibrated.

_Tonight, when we're about to leave._

I scoffed again. Really? Tamaki would probably follow him home, demanding to know what he did to his 'little blossom'.

_Okay. Hey, I g2g._

Suddenly a blond blur tackled me onto the seat.

"Saku-chan!"

I giggled and patted Deidara on the head.

Does he have to tackled us so hard?

_I don't know…._

It hurt!

_Relax, it's not like he did it on purpose._

Only 'cause he doesn't know about last night!

Deidara climbed off me and settled next to Sasori. I stared out the window, looking at them from the corner of my eye. They were whispering in each other's ears, and they kept looking at me. I sighed and turned to them.

"What?"

Sasori looked at Deidara, who looked at him. Then they both looked at me.

"Sakura, Deidara and I want to tell you something that you have to keep quiet about. Can you do that for me?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I already know you guys are gay and a couple. Quite frankly, I'm glad. Now, unless one of you somehow got pregnant, I don't see what you need to tell me."

Sasori blinked and Deidara's mouth was hanging open. I sighed again and reached over to close his mouth.

"Close your mouth Dei-chan. We don't want you to swallow a fly."

Deidara looked at Sasori, who was chuckling. He reached over and rubbed my hair.

"Ne, sis, you are so observant. But, there is another thing."

He turned to Deidara.

"Dei-kun and I are going to get married."

I blinked.

Didn't expect that, did ya bitch?

_Hell no, hoe bag. _

Do you spot any rings doll?

_No!_

Hm….

I was staring at their hands apparently, because Deidara pulled out a chain. It was a short chain, and was slim enough that it didn't really show from under his shirt. Strung on it was a beautiful silver ring. I had a sapphire in the center of it and two small diamonds on either side of the sapphire.

"Don't you just love it? Sasori-kun said it matched my eyes."

Deidara turned to look at Sasori. Sasori smiled and kissed Dei-chan's cheek. Deidara blushed lightly. I giggled and smiled at him.

"Sasori, what's your ring look like?"

Sasori pulled out a black chain. The ring strung on it was silver, just like Deidara's. It had a ruby in the center and two small topazes on either side. The only difference was Sasori's was slightly thicker than Deidara's. His was also more manly looking.

"I think it matches your hair and your eyes."

Deidara gushed.

"That's exactly what I said Sakura! But he didn't believe me."

I frowned at Sasori. I waggled my finger in his face.

"Listen to your boyfriend, brother. Deidara is a fashion genius."

Sasori frowned and grinned at the same time.

"So am I little sister. I am the one designing the clothing line you know."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"We all know that Deidara is helping you out."

Sasori glared at me. I glared back.

How long do you think it'll last this time?

_For about another 15 seconds._

Really? Only 15?

_10 now. And yes. Because we're pulling up to the house and I'm in a rush._

Oh…

The limo stopped and I opened the door, still glaring at Sasori. Then I turned and ran up the steps, through the door, up the stairs, and into my room. I closed the door behind me and pulled out my black dress.

The dress went to about my middle thighs. It was strapless. It slimmed down my waist. A dark red ribbon was tied around the waist in a fashionable hanging fashion. The bottom part appeared a bit like a tutu. It had small horizontal creases and folds in it. I pulled on a pair of dark red heels. I tied the red ribbon attached to the shoes around my legs. (I hope you know what I'm talking about)

I put on a line layer of eyeliner and a thin layer of black eye shadow. I put on chocolate cherry lip gloss. I grabbed two small strands of my hair and did a quick braid. I did one small braid on each side of my face, so that my bangs were out of the way. I grabbed a pair of scissors and brushed some strands forward. I cut my hair at an angle, so the new bangs fell over my whole left eye.

I nodded to myself and left the room. I closed the door behind me and walked out to the gates. I fiddled with my hair. It fell just shy about an inch of the bottom of my dress. A limo pulled up. I glanced at it and knew immediately that it was Sasori and my father. Tamaki was supposed to call me if he couldn't pick me up, but I guess that he called the house instead. I gulped nervously and slid into the car.

Deidara was sitting on my side, facing Sasori. I knew my father didn't have a problem with Deidara because he adored Sasori, and any friend of Sasori's is a friend of our families. Father stared at me.

"You look lovely this evening sister."

I turned to Sasori and smiled softly.

"Thank you niisan. You look dashing. As do you Deidara."

Deidara smiled at me brightly. The rest of the ride was silent. I could feel my phone go off, but I knew if I took it out I would get in trouble. When the limo stilled, I opened the door and got out. I saw the twins ahead of me. I rushed to reach them. Father grabbed my arm tightly.

"Don't disappoint me."

I nodded and left when he let me go.

You need to go to the bathroom and cover that up.

_I can't. I was so certain he wouldn't do anything in front of other people that I didn't bring my makeup. _

Shit!

_That's what I was thinking._

I entered the main hall and waved at Haruhi. She was alone. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm. I dragged her to a secluded section.

"Haruhi, listen to me okay? I need you to stay away from my dad okay? I don't know if he'll recognize you, but he can't know I'm hanging out with you. Okay?"

Haruhi blinked.

"Sure thing Sakura. I've got to go. The host club is having its 30 minute mingle time soon. You need to be there to."

I nodded and watched her leaved. I sighed and looked at my arm. A bruise was beginning to form. I winced as I probed it. I saw Sasuke and waved him over. He walked over, his older brother behind him.

"Hi Itachi."

"Hn. Hi Sakura-chan."

I smiled and let him kiss my cheek. I grabbed Sasuke by the arm and started to drag him toward the music room. Hinata and Neji soon came up to us. Itachi spotted my brother and left us.

"Saki, what happened to your arm?"

I glanced at Hinata and put on my best actress face.

"What do you mean Hina?"

Neji stared at my arm and grabbed it, holding it still. Unfortunately, the three knew me and my life to well. Sasuke stared at my arm with Hinata while Neji stared me down. I twitched under his stare.

"What happened this time Sakura?"

I shrugged.

"I'll tell you all later, okay? I have to go perform for the host club."

Neji let my arm go and I began walking again. Hinata walked next to me and the boys walked behind us.

"So, any interesting people at the school Saki? And who's the host club?"

I smiled at Hinata. I'm glad she never stuttered around me anymore.

"Um, no interesting people. The host club is a group of eligible young men who have too much time on their hands. So they entertain beautiful young women who also have too much time on their hands. Think of it as a club for the rich and beautiful teens of high class."

Hinata blinked at me. Then we both started to laugh. We entered the music room. The hosts were all standing around, waiting for the queue that the 'fun' had started. I grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her to the nearest people.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru."

Hinata nodded. I pulled her along.

"This is Mori and Hunny. Also, Haruhi."

Hinata smiled at Haruhi. I pulled her to the last two people.

"This is Tamaki and Kyoya. Also referred to as Daddy and Mommy…..I don't know why."

Kyoya smirked at me and glared slightly at Sasuke and Neji. I chuckled to myself. I looked to Hinata.

"I got to get ready, but I'll see you later, k?"

Hinata nodded. I kissed her on the cheek and she kissed me on the cheek. I kissed Neji and Sasuke. They started to walk out of the room.

"Oh ya! Neji, come here."

Hinata and Sasuke paused by the door as Neji walked to me. I leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"Two things. One, try to get Hinata and Sasuke to talk. I wanna get them dating ASAP. Two, make sure all of you and your families steer clear of my dad. And don't mention I'm here, k?"

Neji nodded and kissed me on the forehead before leaving with Sasuke and Hinata. I turned to look at the gang. I looked at Kyoya.

"Ootori, I need to talk to you."

He nodded and followed me to the piano. I leaned in to him.

"We're telling them now."

He shook his head. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

That's it, make him feel guilty.

Kyoya shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way doll."

I smiled. Mentally, I blushed. He called me doll!

Chill.

_Hello? Some niceness would be appreciated._

Whatever.

We walked over to the group. I glanced at Kyoya.

"Tamaki. I need to tell you something."

It sounded like Kyoya was nervous, so I smiled at him. He smiled a small smile back at me. Tamaki and the rest of the host club looked at us. I decided to spare Kyoya. I continued for him.

"Kyoya and I are dating as of last Friday night."

The twins blinked. Haruhi smiled and the rest of the host club just stared. Then Tamaki flipped.

"Mommy how could you! How could you date our little blossom!"

Tamaki continued to rant. Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses, making them flicker in the light.

"Technically, Tamaki, she is not our daughter. Besides, I can do whatever I want."

Tamaki continued to rant. I reached up and smacked him.

"Shut up Tamaki! Jeez. Kyoya is my boyfriend, so get a grip on yourself and chill. The guests are on the way."

I headed to the piano, stopping only to kiss Kyoya on the lips gently. The twins did little 'aww' sounds and Tamaki started screaming. I sat down at the piano and cracked my knuckles. It would be a long session.

**About an Hour later/Sakura POV:**

I mingled with everyone. My father was walking toward me. When he reached me, he pulled on my hair slightly, just enough to cause pain. He slipped his arm around my shoulders. We walked to a group of adults. I saw Tamaki, Kyoya, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata standing by their parents' sides. I walked up to the group with my father. Sasuke and Neji tensed and tightened their fists at seeing my father. Father tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Hello Sakura darling. How are you?"

I smiled at Mrs. Uchiha. She was such a beautiful lady. She was always being so nice to me when I was dating Sasuke.

"I'm doing good Mrs. Uchiha. How are you?"

She sent me a dazzling smile.

"I'm doing fantastic. It's so nice to see you again."

Mr. Uchiha sent me a smirk and a nod. The whole Uchiha family loved me!

Lucky us! We get hot Sasuke and smexy Itachi!

I rolled my eyes mentally. I smiled at Lord Hyuuga. Father let go of me when the Lord gave me a hug. He smiled at me, his pale eyes seemingly sparkling.

"How are you doing child?"

I smiled at him.

"I'm doing good Hiashi-san."

He gave me a kind smile. I sat with my friends while the adults talked. Hinata spook first.

"Father misses you."

"Hn….as does my family."

I giggled.

"Poor Sasuke! His family loves me more than they love him!"

He growled.

"That's not true."

"Oh but it is dear brother."

I smiled at Itachi as he ruffled Sasuke's hair and gave me a kiss square on the mouth. Kyoya seethed quietly and I nudged Hinata. She and I giggled. Sasori sat next to me. I leaned on his shoulder.

"Sasori, when can we go home?"

He shrugged.

"I'm sure father will be doing something with Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori. He seems interested."

I snorted.

"Ya, in their money."

Sasori hit me on the head.

"You shouldn't talk like that Sakura."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I grabbed Kyoya's hand.

"Come on Kyoya."

He stood and rolled me, settling his arm around my waist. I heard everyone talking as we left. I walked with Kyoya down the empty halls until I found a room that was completely deserted. I walked in and closed the door behind him. I locked it. I turned around and attacked his mouth.

He kissed me back. He pushed me against a wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my hand in his hair. Wrapping one arm around my waist he pulled me closer. His other hand cupped my face tenderly. We broke apart for air. I stared at his glasses.

"Kyoya…"

He cocked his head and twisted my hair around his finger.

"What is it blossom?"

"Take off your glasses please."

I whispered it softly. He looked at me, and then stopped fiddling with my hair. He reached up and took off his glasses. He tucked them in his pocket. I gazed at his eyes. I reached up and traced his jaw line, then dragged my finger gently across his eyelids, which he closed for me. He shivered as I traced his lips.

"I love your eyes Kyoya."

He opened his eyes and stared at mine.

"I love your hair."

I fiddled with a stray strand that had fallen in front of his eye.

"I love your lips."

I traced them again and his eyes closed as he shivered.

"Kyoya…"

He looked at me. I raised my eyes to meet his.

"I love you."

He smiled at me. I was shocked how gorgeous his smile was. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. It was sweet and filled with compassion. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. He held it as he kissed me again and slipped his glasses back on. We walked out of the room hand in hand. We were just strolling down to the court yard when I saw my father.

Shit. We screwed.

I let go of Kyoya's hand as my father walked up. He glanced at Kyoya.

"Excuse me, but I need to see my daughter for a moment."

Kyoya nodded and waved slightly as my father dragged me away. We ended up in an empty hallway. He pushed me against a wall.

"What were you doing?"

He hissed. I looked down at the floor.

"Nothing sir."

He smacked me. I bit back a hiss of pain from the sting. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Don't lie to me bitch. Tell me what you were doing!"

"I was hanging out with Ootori sir."

He smacked me again, a little harder than last time.

"You stupid hoe! Go get in the limo. I'm going for drinks and Sasori has other arrangements."

I nodded. He smacked me again. The force from the blow sent me to the ground. He hefted me up by my hair. He leaned down and hissed into my ear.

"If you tell anyone about this before you leaved, things will be worse than they already are."

I nodded and whimpered and he threw me against the wall. He walked away and I clutched my head in pain.

Come on. Get up and go down the balcony in the other room and walk out to the limo.

I nodded and staggered down the hall into the room. I opened the balcony doors and stepped out. I flinched at the rain that was pouring down. My hair quickly got plastered to my face. I stepped onto the edge of the balcony and moved down slowly. I lost my footing about 2 yards above the ground and fell.

"Shit!"

I stood up. My ankle burned. I checked it.

_It's only sprained and swollen. _

I hobbled to the limo. I climbed in and looked out the window as the car rolled away. I got a text.

_Where are you blossom?_

I shivered. I forgot about Kyoya. I needed to warn him.

_I'm going home. Do me a favor and go talk to my friend Neji and tell him that 'Sakura said he was at it again and he found out about us.' Okay?_

I closed my eyes. Everything was swimming in black dots. My phone beeped. I flipped it open.

_Okay. Are you okay?_

I sighed.

_Ya. Love you._

The reply came less than a second later.

_Love you too. Try to get some sleep._

I flipped open my compose message and sent Neji a message.

_Kyoya will be telling you something soon. Don't worry if I'm not at school tm._

I closed my phone and turned it off. The limo stopped. I climbed out and walked to my room. I peeled off my soaking clothes. I hid my phone. I changed into a bag t-shirt and sweat pants. I wrapped my swelled ankle in an ace bandage and took 3 Advil for my head.

I lay down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. Instead, I stared at the ceiling and thought of ways I could die.

_Just wonderful._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I hope you all liked the new chapter! Anyway, no one answered my last chapter….so I decided maybe no one wanted to review or maybe they didn't read it. but this chapter was ready so I just decided to update the story.**

**Review and flamers welcome**

**~!Snow!~**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry for the wait! By the way, Kenji is Sakura's and Sasori's father! Just FYI!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC

**Recap:**

**I lay down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. Instead, I stared at the ceiling and thought of ways I could die. **

_**Just wonderful.**_

**THE SAME NIGHT/NORMAL POV:**

Sakura sat up in her bed as her door opened. A sliver of light came in. The door closed with a soft click. Sakura pulled her comforter up farther, hugging it to her small frame. A dark chuckle was heard. It echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and surrounding Sakura.

"Sakura, my darling daughter. It seems you have forgotten that you belong to me and me only."

Sakura gulped as her father walked over to her bed. He climbed on the bed and ripped away the blanket that covered Sakura. A blast of cold wind entered the bedroom through the cracked window. She shivered and tried to get out from under his body, but he grabbed her wrists and held them down. He leaned his head down and began to kiss Sakura. He managed to get his tongue into her mouth, and she bit down. He pulled back and spit blood onto the floor. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and touched his tongue. He pulled his fingers away and stared at the blood on them. He turned to look at Sakura. He glared.

"Bitch!"

He stood up and pulled her after him. He dragged her to the door and pulled it open. He pushed her out and pulled her roughly down the stairs. He opened the front door and pushed her outside. Sakura fell down the stars and hissed as gravel dug into her skin. Lightning cracked and Sakura watched in fear as her father sneered down at her. She lay on the gravel driveway.

"You can stay out here until you learn to appreciate my attention!"

He slammed the door. Sakura got up and limped over to a bench in the garden. She sat down and tried to shield herself from the downpour. Her fingernails dug into her skin as she pulled gravel from her skin. Thunder and lightning cracked. She glanced at the house and curled up in a ball. Pulling the large Red Sox's t-shirt over her knees, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**3:30-ish/Same day/Sakura POV:**

I opened my eyes and blinked. Why was I outside?

'Cause Father kicked us out.

I rubbed my head sympathetically. I looked at my ankle. It was swollen. I prodded it and winced as the pain shot up my leg.

Sure it's just sprained?

_No…..do you hear that?_

I stopped thinking. I strained to hear the slight sound coming from the front of the house. I heard the door close and footsteps walk down the stairs. My eyes widened and I lay back down and pretended to sleep. All too soon, the footsteps stopped in front of me. I felt a bucket of cold water fall on me. It soaked my clothes, officially giving me a cold. I sat up, sputtering. Father smiled a sickly sweet smile at me.

"Come in darling."

I cringed as he extended his hand. I lifted my hand, and then began to pull it back.

Do you honestly think he's trying to be nice?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I was shivering. My body was numb. Father turned to look at me then pulled me down to the basement.

"Come on hun. We need to get you warmed up."

I shivered harder and he wrapped me into his side. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm as we walked along the hall. His other hand slipped up my shirt. He began to relax and I took the opportunity. I spun away from him and ran to Sasori's room. I heard him follow me. I opened Sasori's door. The room was empty. I turned. Father smirked and grabbed my arm.

"Sasori isn't home darling."

I struggled as he pulled me down the hall. He opened the basement door and threw me inside. He closed the door behind him and pushed me against a wall. He tore off my pajamas. I bit down as his hand skimmed across my face and tried to kick him. He growled and pushed against me. He took off his own pants and threw me onto a cot. The cot itself was a scratchy material. I felt a pillow and a soft blanket that was folded neatly.

That wasn't here last time.

_Inner! Focus!_

Try to kick him where the sun don't shine, then lock the door behind you!

I nodded to myself. Father lowered himself onto me and I let him. When he was close enough, I lifted my foot up with as much force as I could muster. Solid contact. I cringed at the feeling of his length on my foot. I heard him groan and he crumpled to the floor.

_Hehe. There go the family jewels. _

Serves the bastard right!

I stood up and rushed to the door. I pulled it open and pulled it closed. I locked it and began to run to my room. I heard my father yelling behind me. He banged on the door.

"SAKURA! GET BACK HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR! SAKURA!"

I shivered. I opened the door to my room and pulled on a black sweater and black skinny jeans. I slipped into my converse. I packed some clothes into a bag. I slipped in my school dress and my hairbrush. Putting in some other necessary items and my wallet in. I slung the bag over my shoulder and grabbed my school bag. Then I walked out of my room.

I walked back to the basement. Leaning against the door, I pressed my ear against the wood. I could hear my father cursing me. I smiled to myself in pride and walked down the hall. I stopped in Sasori's room. At his desk I scribbled a note. I nodded to myself and closed his door. I walked out of the house and began to walk down the driveway.

Where are we going?

_I don't know yet._

Then we're just walking?

_Ya….walking until our feet bleed._

**Same day at School/Normal POV:**

Haruhi walked up to the twins. They were talking to Kyoya, who looked ready to smack the living day lights out of the red-headed-little-he-devils.

"Have you guys seen Sakura?"

The twins and Kyoya turned to her.

"No-"

"Why?"

Kyoya turned away from the three and saw Sasuke. He walked away from the current discussion and headed to Sasuke. Kyoya paused momentarily, waving away Hunny and Mori, who were also wondering where 'the precious blossom' was. Neji and Hinata walked up and stood next to Sasuke.

"What do you want Ootori?"

Hinata smacked Sasuke lightly. He rubbed his head.

"Sasuke, be nice! Sakura would have a fit."

Sasuke scoffed. He kissed Hinata's forehead gently. Then he turned and glared slightly at Kyoya.

"Where's Sakura?"

Neji shrugged. He gave Hinata a look. She nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, come on!"

"Hn."

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him away. They talked quietly at their desks. Neji turned back to Kyoya.

"You can't tell anyone Ootori."

Kyoya raised a brow in confusion.

"Tell them what?"

Neji opened his mouth to explain. His phone beeped and he flipped it open. He read the text, and his eyes widened slightly. He typed a quick reply and flipped the phone shut. He looked up at Kyoya.

"I'll tell you later. Bye Ootori."

Kyoya looked after him in confusion. Neji walked to Hinata and Sasuke and dragged them both out of the building. Kyoya stared after the trio, confused as to what Neji was about to tell him.

**With Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke:**

"Neji! What's going on?"

They all climbed into a limo that was parked in the front of the school. Neji pointed at the other two people in the limo.

"Ask them Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to Sakura's brother.

"Well Sasori?"

Sasori grasped Deidara's hand. He sighed and handed Sasuke a crumpled piece of paper. Hinata and Neji leaned in to look at the paper.

_**Sasori-**_

_**I love you. I'm sorry I had to leave all the sudden, but I couldn't take it anymore. Father is in the basement. Just so you know, I didn't mean to hurt him, but I plan on cleaning out my closet. I'll let you know when I get settled.**_

_**-Sakura**_

All three looked up at Sasori. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I found it when I came home this morning. My father was in the basement. And that's not the worst part."

Sasuke glared at Sasori. Sasori shivered from the intense glare.

"How w-worse could it b-be Sasori?"

Sasori sighed sadly.

"Sakura's clothes were on the floor….as were his."

Hinata gasped and collapsed into Sasuke's chest. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back. Her body shook as she sobbed quietly.

"P-poor S-sakura!"

Neji clenched his fists.

"I'm taking you to your houses. I have a feeling Sakura might go to one of them."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Everyone was stressed. The thought on all their minds…

_**Sakura.**_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hey, sorry the chapter is so late. I tried to make it longer to make up for it. Though it's not any longer than the last chapter. So I failed. Sorry I haven't updated…..**

**Me: Neji! Get the kunai…oh! And the giant cross, the black one not the white one.**

**Neji:*sigh* Okay**

**Me: So, ya, while Neji sets up my dramatic torture device, please review!**

**Kakashi: Review or she'll never give me my Come Come Paradise back!**

**Me: My last cookie *munch* and my last pancake *munch*!**

**Neji: *sweat drop***

**Gaara: Review or she'll actually torture herself like the time-**

**Me: WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF IT! *munch***

**Neji: Hn…Just review.**

**REVIEW AND FLAMERS WELCOME!**

**~!Snow!~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! New chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC.

**RECAP:**

**The rest of the ride was in silence. Everyone was stressed. The thought on all their minds…**

_**Sakura.**_

**SAKURA POV:**

Sakura….hate to break it to ya, but it's gonna be pitch black in about 15 minutes.

_I know. Do you think we should head back to the last hotel?_

How long do you think it is to the next one?

_Beats me. The next hotel is near Hinata's and Neji's place, so probably about 25 minutes away._

Is _everything_ farther away when you're walking?

_Yes. I can't move as fast as a car. _

Ugh! Keep moving.

_Mmh…okay. How do you think everyone is?_

I don't know.

_I hope everyone's okay._

Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to leave the note.

_Why do you say that?_

What if father finds it? Or what if a maid does? What if Sasori thinks you're lying and tells father and gets us caught by the police? 

_You are a very negative person…._

Psh! And you aren't?

_I'm not gonna answer that._

Do you have your IPod?

_Duh!_

Good. Put on Cleanin out my closet by Eminem.

_Otay!_

That is a fucked up word.

_Tobi says it!_

Tobi wears a lollipop mask and speaks in third person!

_But it looks cute!_

What's his saying?

…_.Tobi is a good boy…_

Exactly. My point is proven.

_*sweat drop*_

I grabbed my IPod out of my school bag. Turning it on, I flipped through the artists until I found Eminem. I choose my song, then slipped my IPod into my pocket and continued walking.

_You know-_

MY POINT WAS PROVEN!

…_..otay…._

UGH!

**NORMAL POV/AT SASORI'S HOUSE:**

Sasori opened the limo door. He kissed Deidara gently. Sasuke and Neji smirked and Hinata quickly snapped a picture, promising herself to show it to Sakura as soon as she came home.

"Stay here until I get back. I'll drop everyone off then come back."

Deidara nodded and climbed out of the car. He waved to everyone as the limo pulled out of the driveway. Deidara climbed up the steps and walked into the mansion. The house was quiet, a little too quiet. He was passing by the dining room when a voice called out. He pushed the dining room door open, stepping into the dimly lit room. Deidara walked into the dining room, standing in the doorway before Sakura's father.

"How are you Deidara."

Deidara gulped quietly. He stood up straighter.

"I'm good sir. How are you?"

Kenji, Sakura's father, swirled his glass of champagne. He lifted it up to his mouth and took a sip.

"I'm very upset Deidara. Do you know why?"

Deidara shook his head slowly.

"My daughter ran off and left her brother a little note. Do you know anything about this note, Deidara?"

Deidara shook his head again. He began to slowly inch his way closer to the door. Kenji reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He waved it at Deidara.

"I saw you and Sasori reading it. Don't lie to me. What did Sakura tell you?"

"Nothing sir."

Kenji crumpled the note and dropped it in the champagne class, lighting the alcohol on fire with a nearby candle. The sudden flash of light lit up Kenji's face, which had previously been shadowed but the dim lighting. Deidara gulped at Kenji's angry smirk, and quickly dropped his gaze to the wine glass. Deidara watched as the note burned up and the fire fizzled out. Kenji stood up and walked to Deidara. Deidara took a step back, hitting the nearby wall.

"What. Did. She. Tell. You?"

Deidara gulped and tried to get to the door. He moved his hand along the wall, tying to find the door handle. Kenji followed him slowly, stalking him like he was a rabbit. Deidara found the door knob and twisted it. He turned to go out the door when Kenji leapt forward. He grabbed Deidara's ponytail and dragged him out the door. Deidara let out a moan as Kenji yanked the ponytail as a warning not to fight him. They walked down the stairs heading to the basement and Kenji threw Deidara on the floor. Deidara crawled into a corner as Kenji came closer. In his hand was a baseball bat. Deidara gulped. Kenji smirked.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time."

He leaned down to Deidara's level. Deidara moved his face, turning away from Kenji. Kenji reached out his hand and grasped Deidara's chin. He held Deidara's face still. He leaned in closer, tapping Deidara's arm with the end of the baseball bat.

"What did Sakura tell you?"

**SASORI'S POV:**

I climbed out of the limo and walked into the house. It was pretty much silent. I shrugged, figuring Deidara was in the living room. Opening the door, I called out Deidara's name. I was answered with a scream. I ran to the main hall and towards the staircase. Deidara was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. He was unconscious and he looked horrible. A maid was next to him. She turned around as I came up. She stuttered then stood up.

"I'm going to call 911."

She scurried out of the room and I leaned down. I sat on my knees and pulled Deidara onto my lap. His ponytail was down and his hair covered his face. I brushed it away. He had a black eye. Kissing it gently, I whipped away my tears.

"What happened to you Deidara?"

**HINATA POV:**

We were all sitting in Neji's room. He was flipping through TV channels, blaring music. I bobbed my head to Eminem. Sakura had introduced me to him a few weeks after we meet. I swallowed a sob and Sasuke grabbed my hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. All out phone's beeped and I grabbed mine. I flipped it open.

**From: Sasori**

**To: Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji**

**Come to Mikomi Hospital ASAP**

**Deidara is injured**

I gasped. I flipped my phone closed and stood up. I slipped into my flats. I struggled into my jacket and I felt hands slip my jacket over my shoulders. I smiled at Sasuke and saw Neji shot us a sad smile out of the corner of my eye.

I walked out the door and climbed into the front seat. Neji sat in the driver seat and Sasuke climbed into the back. Neji revved the engine and we left the grounds. 

**NORMAL POV:**

The door to the hospital room opened. Sasuke and Neji walked in. Hinata followed with a banquet of flowers. Lavender and white heather surrounded by budding white snap dragon. She set the vase on the table next to Deidara's bed. She walked over to Sasori, who was whispering and smiling sadly at Deidara. She gave him a hug and smiled lightly at Deidara.

"What happened?"

Deidara turned away from Sasori and looked at Sasuke, who was trying _really_ hard not to look worried. He had known Sasori and Deidara longer than he'd known Sakura. They were close friends with Itachi, so naturally Sasuke knew them as well. Deidara turned his head again, and looked past Sasori. He stared out the window for a few minutes. Hinata sat on Sasuke's lap and Neji took the only other chair in the room. Deidara turned back to them.

"It was…him."

They all looked at him confused. Deidara sighed and grabbed Sasori's hand. Sasori, who was just as confused, rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of Deidara's hand.

"It was Sakura and Sasori's dad. He thought Sakura had told me something."

"What did he think Sakura told you?"

Deidara shrugged, seemingly in pain. He winced slightly, and Sasori shook his head and pushed Deidara back down gently.

"I don't really know. But I assumed he thought Sakura told me and Sasori about him…you know…"

Deidara trailed off. Hinata sniffed quietly and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"It seems that your father hurt Deidara so he wouldn't tell anyone about him beating Sakura."

Sasori nodded. What Neji suggested made sense. It was a perfectly reasonable explanation. If their father was worried about someone finding out, what better to make sure no one found out than frighten the only other person who knew?

"Sasori…why would your dad do this?"

Sasori turned to look at Hinata. She was staring out the window, much like Deidara had been doing earlier. Her eyes were misty, as though she needed to cry but wouldn't. Sasori sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. I wonder why Sakura didn't tell me…."

Sasori trailed off. Deidara squeezed his hand. Sasori smiled sadly.

"Well…"

Everyone turned to look at Neji. He was sitting Indian style and was rubbing his head.

"Maybe it was because she thought you wouldn't understand."

"Or wouldn't listen."

Everyone turned to Hinata. She was standing up. She kissed Deidara gently on the head and gave Sasori another hug before leaving the room. Sasuke and Neji followed, waving goodbye. Sasori sat back into the chair by Deidara's bed. He watched Deidara's chest rise and fall with every breath, and soon he was sleeping just as soundly as the blond.

**WITH SASUKE AND THEM/NORMAL POV:**

Sasuke climbed out of the car and held the door open for Hinata. She smiled and giggled as he extended his hand for her to use. He closed the door behind him and shot a glare at a smirking Neji. They walked up the front steps of the Hyuuga's main house. Neji opened the door and let Hinata and Sasuke pass him. He walked in and closed the door. He removed his jacket and gave it to a maid that was hanging by the door.

"Take this to my room please."

The maid nodded and scurried away, blushing. Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes and headed to the tea room. Sasuke and Hinata were standing in the doorway. Both were obviously shocked. Neji pushed past them.

"What's the deal-"

Neji stopped and stared. Sitting in the tea room was Hiashi and a girl that shouldn't be there. Said girl turned around and smiled at Neji. Her emerald eyes seemed dull.

"Hi Neji. Care to join us?"

"S-sakura?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**This chapter was also short. Sorry! Also, I updated the 7****th**** chapter. **** Thanks to my bfflaeawltgs Christian for the word OTAY! By the way, Mikomi, which is the name of the hospital, is hope in Japanese. Well, at least that's what my dictionary said.**

**Review and Flamers welcome!**

**~!Snow!~**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey new chapter! I'm writing in the rain, so if this seems to have a depressed air to it, that's why!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC!

**RECAP:**

**Neji stopped and stared. Sitting in the tea room was Hiashi and a girl that shouldn't be there. Said girl turned around and smiled at Neji. Her emerald eyes seemed dull.**

"**Hi Neji. Care to join us?"**

"**S-sakura?"**

**PICKING UP WERE I LEFT OFF/NORMAL POV:**

"Come and sit, nephew."

Hiashi gestured to a seat. Neji snapped out of his daze and walked to the seat next to Hiashi. He sat. Sasuke and Hinata followed suit. Hinata sat on the right of her father. Sasuke took the seat next to Sakura and across from Hinata. A maid appeared and poured tea. She left and Hiashi cleared his throat. All heads turned to him.

"Sakura has come to ask for a place to stay."

All eyes turned to Sakura. Her head was downcast, and she was staring into her tea cup. Her hair fell in front of her eyes. She looked up and smiled. Sasuke leaned over slightly, and whispered in her ear.

"Does he know?"

Sakura scoffed and smacked Sasuke. Hinata giggled and Hiashi smirked.

"'Course he does chicken butt!"

Neji turned to Hiashi.

"So you're okay with it?"

Hinata smacked Neji and Sakura burst out laughing. It was soon reduced to giggles, and Hiashi turned to Neji.

"Of course not! That is why Sakura is staying here until she can prove what her…father has done."

Hiashi stood up. Everyone else followed suit. Sakura gave him a hug and he patted her head affectionately. He waved as he exited the room, sticking his head back in only a second later.

"Oh, if Sakura needs to go somewhere, I expect at least one of you to go with her."

His head disappeared back through the door. Everyone turned to Sakura, who had began to go through the servants' door. She turned around and gave them a confused look.

"What?"

Hinata rushed to her and caught her in a hug. Sakura seemed surprised, but returned the hug. Sasuke and Neji both gave her a hug. Sakura gave each of them a kiss, then grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her through the door. Neji and Sasuke followed, weaving through the servants' hallways. Finally they came to the end of the path and opened the door at the end of the hall. They exited the door and followed the sound of Sakura's laughs through the maze leading into the private gardens. They turned the last corner and saw Sakura and Hinata dancing around in a circle. They were both laughing and smiling.

"Ring around the rosey. Neji had a coldey. Sasuke, Sasuke, we all smacked 'round!"

They laughed and fell to the ground. Neji smiled and leaned against a nearby tree. Sasuke sat at the base of the tree, leaning back and watching the girls. Sakura was sitting behind Hinata braiding her hair and telling her a story. Hinata was weaving flowers together. Neji sighed and Sasuke turned to look at his best friend.

"What's up Neji?"

"Do you remember the first time we met Sakura?"

"How could I forget?"

_**FLASHBACK TIME/NORMAL POV:**_

A 6 year old Hinata sat beneath a cherry blossom tree. Kids were playing on the playground, but Hinata was just sitting alone. Sasuke nudged Neji and the two stood up from their seat underneath the bridge and headed to where Hinata sat. She looked up as they came closer. She blushed and tried to hide behind her shoulder length hair.

"Hey. Hinata."

She looked up again when Sasuke spoke to her.

"Y-yes S-sasuke?"

"I heard you flunked the physical exam."

Hinata turned red and nodded shyly. Neji snorted.

"You really are just as weak as Uncle says."

Hinata's eyes shimmered. She closed her eyes as tears started to fall. She opened them again when Sasuke nudged her with his foot. He sneered at her. Suddenly, someone was behind the boys. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Hey! Are you guys picking on her?"

Sasuke and Neji turned around to see a girl, the same age as them, standing with her hands on her hips. She was frowning and her startling emerald eyes were hard. But what drew their attention was her hair. It was a bubblegum pink, and it reached a little bit below her chin. She made a fist and shook it at them.

"You better stop bothering her!"

Neji snorted and Sasuke actually chuckled. He smirked.

"And what are you going to do about it pinky?"

The girl's face turned a light red. She bowed her head and Sasuke nodded to himself. He started to turn around when a fist hit him in the jaw. He stumbled a few feet and then stopped. He rubbed his jaw, which was starting to look purple, and looked up at the girl.

"What's your name?"

Said girl smirked.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. And you two losers?"

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha and that's Neji Hyuuga."

"Hn."

Sakura fumed.

"You guys sound just like Ita-kun and Sasori-kun! I mean seriously, 'hn' isn't even a word!"

"I know!"

Everyone turned to look at Hinata, who had spoken. She blushed and hid her face in her hands. Sakura pushed past Neji and Sasuke and bent down by her. She poked Hinata in the forehead.

"Hey. What's your name?"

"H-hinata H-hyuuga."

Sakura smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand. She pulled her up. They stood across from each other, hands still clasped.

"Sunny place. That's pretty."

Hinata smiled shyly. Sakura tisked.

"We'll have to work on your stuttering. And you need more confidence! Come on."

She grabbed Hinata's hand tighter and pulled her away from the tree. As she passed Neji and Sasuke, she grabbed them both. She let go of Hinata's hand and pulled the boys along. They walked out of the park and began to walk to the training area in the academy.

"Come on guys! You're going to help us!"

Thus began a beautiful relationship between the 4 children.

_**FLASHBACK ENDING/SAKURA POV:**_

I finished braiding Hinata's hair. I stood up and pulled her up with me. In her hand she held a crown of daisies. She smiled and set it on my head gently. She bushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come, grasshopper. There is much to learn if you want to rule my kingdom some day!"

She giggled and followed me, stopping to bow.

"But of course, your ladyship!"

I laughed and began to run toward the boys, and she followed. I skidded to a stop, running into Neji. He teetered and fell over. I landed on top of him and I giggled. My crown fell into my eyes. Neji pushed it gently behind my ear. He smiled and I and I sat up, pulling him up with me. I looked to see where Hinata went, and saw her sitting in Sasuke's lap. She was facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist. She was fiddling with the tips of his hair and giggling. She blushed as he whispered something in her ear. I stood up and walked over. Grabbing Hinata, I pulled her off and placed her next to Neji, who was still sitting on the ground. I pulled Sasuke up by his collar and pushed him against the tree.

"Hurt her, Uchiha, and I will make sure Itachi is the only one who has babies. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded and I grinned. I let him go and he walked to Hinata. She was shaking her head and Neji was chuckling. I stood up and grabbed Neji's hand. I pulled him deeper into the garden. I headed to the center, where a huge cherry blossom was. There was a bench under it. I sat on the bench and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Neji sat next to me. Hinata and Sasuke sat against the tree, folded into each other. Neji grabbed my hand.

"Sakura…"

I turned to him. He was rubbing circles onto the back of my hand.

"What is it Neji?"

He looked up, and then looked away quickly. I turned away and looked around at the flowers and trees. It was so peaceful here. I could stay here forever.

"It's Deidara."

I turned to Sasuke, who had spoken. He was looking at Neji, who was in turn looking at him. Hinata looked at both of them and they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. Hinata looked at me sadly.

"Deidara is in the hospital."

"What! Why?"

"Your father."

I turned to Neji, who had pulled away from me and stood up. I followed his lead. We began to walk back to the house. Sasuke and Hinata followed us.

"Is he okay?"

"Sasori says-"

"Wait! Is Sasori okay? Is he hurt?"

Neji shook his head.

"Sasori says that Deidara has a broken arm, cracked bone in his left leg, and a few deep tissue bruises. But other than that, he's okay."

I nodded. We exited the maze, and I cut around the wall to the front of the house. I climbed into Neji's car. He looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes and stuck my head out the window.

"Well? Are you going to drive me or not?"

Neji nodded and climbed in the driver's seat. I waved to Sasuke and Hinata, letting out a whistle as they started to kiss. Sasuke flipped me the finger. I gave him the double bird as we pulled out of the driveway. I giggled at Neji's disapproving expression and cranked up the radio.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER/NORMAL POV:**

"Go ahead Neji. You're just going to the bathroom. Jeez."

I rolled my eyes. Neji nodded and walked out of the room and headed down the hall. Rolling my eyes again, I walked farther into the room. I saw the outline of my brother and Deidara leaned down and brushed some hair from Deidara's face. I kissed his forehead and walked around the bed. I grabbed a chair and put it next to my brother's side. I sat down and put my hand in his hair. I stroked the silky locks gently. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasori. Look what I did to Deidara."

The door opened and I looked up. Expecting Neji, I almost fainted when I saw who it was.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?"

He blinked and came closer. I stood up and we embraced in a quick hug. He pulled away and I sat with him on the small couch.

"Sasori texted everyone. They'll all be here soon. What happened to Deidara?"

I swallowed and looked away. I could feel Itachi's gaze on my back. Turning around, I grabbed his hands.

"Promise you won't tell?"

He nodded slowly.

"It was my-"

I was cut off by the door opening again. I turned. This time I did gasp. My father stood in the doorway. He saw me and smiled. I stood up, Itachi following suit. He bowed to my father.

"Mr. Haruno."

My dad nodded to him and walked forward. I hid part of my body behind Itachi. He looked at me questioningly. My gaze turned back to my father when his hand grabbed mine. He smiled at Itachi, who returned it, with a slightly suspicious look in his eyes.

"Of you don't mind Itachi, I must be off. I only came to pick up Sakura."

Itachi nodded and I shot him a look as my father pulled me out of the room. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed my shoulder tightly as he guided me through the hallways. I cringed as he pushed me into the car and slammed the door.

We are so screwed.

**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE/NORMAL POV:**

Sakura gasped lightly as she tumbled down the steps leading into the basement. Kenji leaned over her viscously, an angry smile on his face. She shivered as he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. He pushed her onto the cot. He pushed her arms onto the cot, and placed his knees on the side of each of her thighs. He leaned over her and chuckled.

"Why bother fighting?"

He kissed her. She bit his lip hard and he pulled away, chuckling as he licked away the blood. He trailed his tongue along her cheek. Sakura shivered at the feeling of his blood on her skin. He leaned farther down and trailed his tongue up her neck to her ear, where he stopped to whisper-

"You have no proof. Besides, you've already given me everything you have. Who will love you after this?"

Sakura stopped struggling. Kenji smirked and continued his activities. Sakura closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her face. The only thing left to do was pray it would be over soon.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/NORMAL POV:**

Sasori climbed out of the corvette and climbed up the steps. He opened the front door. Slipping off his shoes, he called out.

"Father? I'm home!"

No one answered. Sasori sighed, relieved. He ran to his room. He threw open the door, only to find the room empty. Heading to Sakura's room next, he prayed she was there. He had found out from Neji and Itachi that when he was asleep, father had come and taken Sakura 'home.' No one was in Sakura's room. Sasori swallowed worriedly and ran down the steps and through the hallways to the basement. He unlocked the door and opened the door. He walked down the steps slowly.

"Sakura?"

"S-sasori?"

Sasori ran down the last few steps and flipped the light switch. What he saw made his stomach churn. Sakura lay in the corner, next to a cot. She was naked. Her arm was hanging uselessly against her body. A bruise reached from the corner of her forehead, around her eye, and onto the top of her nose. A small cut was beneath the same eye and it was puffy. She was basically covered in blood. Her breathing was labored, as if she had a broken rib. Sasori raced over. He leaned down and covered her with the blanket that was on the cot. She collapsed into his chest, crying.

"Shh Sakura. I'm here."

He rocked her fragile body back and forth, rubbing her back until her sobs creased. Soon she was just sniffling. She turned her head up so she could see Sasori. He looked down at her worriedly, and kissed her forehead when she gave him a broken smile. Just then Sasori's phone went off. He fished it out of his back pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

Silence. Sasori began to run his fingers through Sakura's hair, and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Ya. I have her."

Sakura looked up at his question and he shook his head. He put his hand over the cell phone and mouthed 'Neji.' She nodded and laid her head back on his chest.

"I'm taking her to the hospital."

Silence.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here."

He flipped the phone shut and slipped it back in his pocket. He put his hands under Sakura's upper back and under her knees. He stood up in one swift motion. Sakura moaned and Sasori shot her a worried look. He began to walk up the stairs of the basement, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked through the halls to his room, where he kicked open the door and laid Sakura on the bed. After searching through his closet, he came out with an extra large black t-shirt. He pulled the blanket off Sakura and slipped the shirt on, being careful with her broken arm. He laid her back down and sat next to her on the bed. She curled into his side.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I promise you that we'll see father behind bars."

Sakura peeked at Sasori from under his arm.

"You don't have to promise something that might not happen…"

He looked down at her and smiled softly.

"I've been a horrible brother, haven't I?"

She shook her head. He chuckled.

"Don't lie for my sake."

"You're not a *yawn* horrible brother. Just a busy niisan."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep Sakura."

She nodded and curled up into his side. He ran his hand through her hair.

"And I promise you, that one day, we'll see father behind bars."

He glanced down at Sakura, put she had fallen asleep. He chuckled and picked up his little sister. He carried her out to the limo waiting for them. The limo that would take them to the beginning of a long road that would lead to a better life.

**END OF CHAPTER  
Okay, so 1: this was a stupid, boring chapter. And 2: that was a stupid ending **** I keep epically failing to write good things. So anyway, sense I only have like, 2 more chapters, my goal is to get 30 reviews. This probably won't happen, but whatever!**

**Please Review and Flamers welcome!**

**~!Snow!~**


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter! About 2 or 3 more chapters left! I also want to apologize before hand to say sorry it's so short! Also, I know based on what my story is about and a whole bunch of other crap, the time of the case should have been about a year or two, but I didn't want to make it that long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OHSHC! Also, I do not in anyway, have ties to the famous chef mentioned in this chapter….:)

**Recap:**

"**And I promise you, that one day, we'll see father behind bars."**

**He glanced down at Sakura, put she had fallen asleep. He chuckled and picked up his little sister. He carried her out to the limo waiting for them. The limo that would take them to the beginning of a long road that would lead to a better life.**

**6 MONTHS LATER/SAKURA POV:**

I stepped through the doors and breathed in the refreshing air. It was hot and stuffy inside the court house, and it was worse when they took my father out.

_**FLASHBACK TIME:**_

"What is the jury's verdict?"

"We find the accused…guilty."

The court house erupted. All my friends were cheering and hugging each other. Sasori and Deidara were…showing their love to each other. (0.o) Two policemen came in and hand cuffed Kenji. They held him tightly. I could feel the hate and anger rolling off him in thick waves.

"Kenji Haruno, you are found guilty of child abuse. Your sentence is life in prison. Dismissed."

The judge stood and exited the room. The policemen pushed my father toward the exit. As they passed me, my father broke away and tried to get to me. I flinched, and Sasori pushed him back. Father was back in the hold of the policemen.

"Don't. Go. Near. Her."

Sasori was tense and stood in front of me. I peeked out around his arm. My father scoffed and spit at Sasori.

"What are you gonna do about it, fag? You're a disgrace-"

Sasori lunged. Itachi and Deidara grabbed each of his arms and held him back. I stepped around them and stepped up to my father. He sneered at me and I pulled back my arm and decked him. I smiled at him as his nose started to bleed.

"Stop trying to ruin everyone else's lives just because you ruined yours."

He tried to lunge at me, but the policemen pulled him away. I turned and hugged Sasori. I saw Hinata and Sasuke kissing as I peeked over Sasori's shoulder. Things were finally turning around for me.

_**Flashback over:**_

I smiled softly to myself. Itachi came up behind me and I grabbed his hand. Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi were the only ones that stayed for the last part of the trial. It was now official that Sasori was my legal guardian. Sasori and Deidara followed behind us quickly as Itachi pulled me through the paparazzi. My father being so famous and all, the reporters were crawling all over this story. I heard Sasori behind me.

"We are not answering questions at this time."

I climbed into the limo and waited as everyone climbed in after me. I smiled at Deidara and Sasori. Deidara had his head on Sasori's shoulder and Sasori's arm was slung around his shoulders. Both their free hands were intertwined together. They wore their rings proudly. They planned to be married in 2 months, near the end of September. Sasori said he wanted to be back from the honeymoon in time for my 16th birthday. I think the real reason was because he wanted to have all the colors of the falling leaves surrounding them.

Personally, I think it goes with both of their views on art. The trees in fall can last forever, in a photo or in your memory. But they are also instant. They are there one day and gone the next. Nature's beauty is both everlasting and fleeting. The perfect combination for my brother and my soon to be brother-in-law.

I leaned my head against Itachi's shoulder and closed my eyes. Content to listening the three of them talk for awhile, I relaxed. I vaguely remember Itachi sliding his arm around my shoulder and placing a blanket on me before I fell completely unconscious.

**Later that day/Normal POV:**

Sakura woke up and sat up. She stretched and yawned loudly. A chuckle was heard. Sakura's head turned, looking for the source of the sound. Her eyes rested on a chair in the corner of her room. Sasuke sat in the chair, watching her and fiddling with a small box. He stood up and walked causally over to her bed and sat on the edge. Sakura scooted out from under the covers and sat next to Sasuke. He turned to her and lowered his gaze to the floor. Sakura poked him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

He looked up and gazed into her eyes. He smirked and grabbed one of her hands. He held up the small box and placed it gently into her hands. She raised an eyebrow at him and pulled her hand away. She flipped open the lid and gazed into the box. She gasped. Sasuke smirked.

"Is it really-"

"Yes."

"But I thought you said you lost it when you were on your yacht."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I didn't. I just thought maybe, if I didn't give it back to you, it meant we were still together. Do you still have yours?"

Sakura nodded and reached into her tank top. She pulled on a chain and pulled it out. On the chain was a ring. It was pure gold and was very thin. A huge ruby was in the center. If you looked closely, you could see that carved in the inside of the ring where the words 'I love you'. Sakura looked up and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why are you giving me the ring now Sasuke?"

"I figured out that just because I had an object that was used to show your affection at one time, didn't mean I still had it. I figured it was time to give it back to you so you could give it to…Ootori."

Sasuke sneered slightly and Sakura giggled. She took his hands in her's.

"Sasuke, you always have my affection. It's just not the same it used to be."

Sakura smiled and pulled off her necklace. She slipped Sasuke's ring onto the chain. Sasuke's ring was an identical match to her's, except it had a thicker band. Sakura sat on her knees and pulled Sasuke in for a hug. She quickly snapped the chain around his neck and pulled back. Sasuke held the chain in his hand, examining the rings. He looked back up at Sakura.

"Why are you giving them to me?"

Sakura smiled warmly and shrugged. She stood up and walked to her closet. She stepped in a closed the door behind her. Looking at the door, Sasuke shook his head and laid back into Sakura's pillows. He lay there, staring at the ceiling as he waited for Sakura to come out. She excited the closet a minute later, decked out in skinny jeans and a black hoodie. She smiled at him and walked to her door. He stood and followed, pausing as she stopped to open the door. She twisted the knob then turned to look at him.

"Share them with Hinata. She always did love them."

Sasuke nodded and followed her out of the bedroom. They walked down the hall and down the stairs. Sakura intertwined their hands and leaned against his shoulder. They continued down the main hallway and stopped at the door. Sakura slipped into her shoes.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh! Um, didn't Hinata tell you that we were all getting together and going to the reservation her dad bought me?"

Sasuke stared at her like she was ludicrous.

"He bought you a reservation?"

"Um, yes. Why? Is that weird?"

"Why did he buy you a reservation?"

"Because that's what I wanted for my birthday and 'cause I wanted Sasori and Deidara to have private property for their wedding."

"Hn."

Sakura reached up and smacked him.

"Don't 'hn' me!"

He shook his head and smirked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the doors, locking the mansion behind her. Waving to the redheads sitting in the driveway, she tucked her keys in her pocket. She hopped over the back of a black Jaguar XKR and slide into the back seat. Sasuke followed her, doing so much more stoically. Sakura leaned forward as the car pulled out of the mansions driveway.

"How come Kaoru can drive but you can't Hikaru?"

"Um…well…"

"He failed his driving test."

Sakura sniggered. Hikaru reached over and smacked Kaoru.

"I can't believe you failed your test Hikaru! Haha, that's pretty funny."

Sakura settled into the backseat and clipped her belt. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair as she waited to get to the gates of her new property.

**A little while later/Sakura POV:**

I opened my eyes to see Hikaru completely turned round in his seat. He was currently poking me in the forehead. I swatted away his hand.

"What do you want?"

"We're here and you have the code."

I rubbed my eyes and hopped out of the car. I walked up to the gate and opened the code box. It was actually a hand scanner, so I laid my hand down. It scanned my hand and beeped.

"Voice verification."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Voice verification approved."

It beeped again and I climbed back into the car as the gate opened. Hiashi wasn't lying when he said he got the best security system. We drove through the opening gates and down a long path. There where trees along the road, so I couldn't see anything. This was my first visit to the sanctuary. Hiashi said that there were some animals, but nothing dangerous. Kaoru pulled to a stop and I climbed out of the car. I looked around and saw a hummer and a black SUV. I snickered and headed to the open field.

The field was perfect for the wedding. The grass was a gushing green and there were no ants. It was a large area, a little bigger than the equivalent of a football stadium. It was more wide than long. Trees and flowers surrounded the perimeter of the field. A cobble pathway leads from the parking area to the field. The alter was going to be between the only two cherry blossoms in the area. Hiashi said there would be more when he was done with the construction. I smiled and waved at my group of friends.

Hikaru and Kaoru were already there with them. They were sitting on a blanket with Haruhi and Tamaki. Mori and Hunny sat on a blanket next to Haruhi's and Kyoya was leaning against a tree a little ways away from the group. Sasuke was kissing Hinata, who had previously been talking to Haruhi. Neji was talking to Hunny and Mori, probably about martial arts techniques. Sasori and Deidara where talking to Itachi in a corner. A few (more like all) of their friends were here to.

A tall blue haired dude, named Kisame. A silver haired bastard (I'm saying that nicely) named Hidan. A shaggy brown haired kid named Kakazu. There was Pein and Konan, a carrot top and a blue haired beauty. Tobi, who was wearing a swirly lollipop mask and had black hair, and Zetsu. He had really cool hair. It was half white and half black. He had two personalities.

I skipped over, stepping over a sprawled Tamaki. I giggled as Haruhi smiled innocently at me. I threw a smile to Sasori and his friends and started a back flip. Four back flips later, I stopped and tried to focus on my boyfriend. I wobbled and suddenly I was in Kyoya's arms. I smiled up at him and he smirked. He gave me a gentle kiss.

"You all took your time getting here."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my body closer to his warmth.

"Sorry. I bet you had to wait for Deidara anyway."

"Ya. He and Sasori were late, and then Sasori forgot the voice activation code and had to call Hiashi-sama."

Kyoya scowled and I chuckled. I rested my head against his chest. I listened to his heart beat. It soothed me and I sighed in contempt. Kyoya's hands rubbed my back and I found myself starting to fall asleep. Suddenly, he stepped back. I looked at him, confused. Then, I was on the floor with someone sitting on top of me. I looked up and saw Hinata smiling and staring at her hand.

"What is it Hina?"

She let loose a soft sigh and held her face in front of my face. On her ring finger was my old ring.

"Sasuke just gave it to me!"

She stood up and pulled me up. We both looked at her ring. Then I hugged her and we jumped up and down, squealing. Kyoya shook his head and trailed after us as we began to walk towards the group. Everyone was talking. I looked at all of them, slightly unnerved. I shrugged and stuck two fingers in my mouth. I let out a shrill whistle. Everyone turned to me. I smirked.

"Are you all done talking?"

Everyone nodded and I smiled.

"Good! The fireworks are starting in like, less than 10 minutes. Now, if anyone is hungry-"

I was cut off by the twins. They both jumped up. Rubbing their faces against mine, they began to speak together.

"Oh Sakura-chan! How we love you! Thank you!"

I felt my eye twitch and I pushed both of them off me. They both fell to the ground, anime style. I rubbed invisible dust off my clothes and turned to everyone else.

"As I was saying, if anyone is hungry, I have food in the trunk of Sasori's hummer."

"When did you put food in my hummer?"

"Um, when Dei-chan helped me?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He headed to the hummer, Sasuke and Mori trailing after him. Neji got up and followed them. I smiled to myself and ran to the Jaguar. I reached into the backseat and grabbed the blanket. I grabbed two cokes from the cooler Neji was carrying. He grunted and I patted his head.

"You're doing a magnificent job Neji! Keep up the good work."

I skipped away. I skidded to a stop in front of Kyoya, reaching up and pecking him on the lips. I pulled back and smiled.

"Darling, hold these for me."

I handed the cokes to Kyoya. He smiled and held them and I unfolded the blanket and lay it out, using my shoes to keep it on the ground. I grabbed the cokes and sat down. Kyoya turned away and began to walk to the table that was now stuffed full of food. I smiled after him and gazed around. I made sure Kyoya and I were in the perfect place. It was semi secluded but still had a great view of the fireworks. I leaned my back against the trunk of the cherry blossom I was sitting under. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I opened them again as I heard Kyoya approach. I scooted up closer to the edge of the blanket.

"I brought rice, sweet-and-sour chicken, and beef. I also brought eggrolls, forced upon me by Hinata. She said you made them, so I had to have one."

He smiled and set the plate on the blanket. He settled down himself and leaned against the tree. I grabbed the plate and sat on his lap. I rested my legs around his waist and tilted my head to the left when he cracked one eye open. I giggled and took of his glasses. He blinked. I grabbed the plate again and picked up a piece of beef with the chopsticks. I held it up to his mouth and he laughed. I took the opportunity and stuffed the beef in. He swallowed and chuckled at me.

I continued to feed him. We talked between bites. I turned around and leaned against him and I ate my dinner. I finished soon and rested against him.

"You do make lovely eggrolls."

I raised a brow and snorted.

"Really? I got the recipe from Hiroyuki Sakai. I should send him a thank you…"

I trailed off and looked at my watch.

"The fireworks should start now-"

A loud boom was heard and I looked to see fireworks going off. I looked over at Deidara, who was laughing and seemingly taunting Sasori. Probably talking about their art again. Itachi waved and I waved back. Turning my attention back to the fireworks, I sighed. Kyoya started running his fingers through my hair. I leaned my head back so it rested in on his shoulder. I turned my head so it was facing his neck and I flicked out my tongue. He shivered and I smiled to myself. I turned around fully and straddled his waist again. He smirked at me a cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, this is becoming a habit."

I pouted.

"You don't like my habit?"

He smirked and leaned forward. Brushing his mouth against my ear, he kissed my neck.

"No. I like your naughty habit."

I blushed as he lowered his mouth to mine. The fireworks boomed as Kyoya and I spent the rest of the night indulging in each other's company.

**LATER THAT NIGHT/THIRD PERSON POV:**

Sakura sighed and pulled the covers over her body. She smiled to herself and stared out the window in her room. The moonlight lit up her face, and you could see happiness and joy radiating off her skin. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed peacefully.

"Things are finally right for me. And that's the way they'll stay."

With those finale words whispered sleepily to herself, Sakura Haruno drifted off to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Okay, so I was going to do this one thing, but decided against it. This chapter turned out better than I had it written before. If that makes any since. The next chapter should be the last one, unless I do a like, after 5 years thing. And by the way, the one sentence that involved the word 'indulged' did not mean they had sex.**

**So ya, that covers it. Oh, and after the next chapter I will be re posting the timeline and adding a thanks you to reviewers and such. **

**OH! PLEASE READ THIS:**

**I want to know if I should skip the wedding and do a like, 5 year thing. Where everyone has graduated and are just having like, a bonfire or something. **

**OR:**

**If I should do the wedding and then do a 5 years later thing. **

**Please review and let me know! Thanks a bunch for sticking with me through this horrible story! **** Oh, and I changed my name from cryingcherryblossom to snowblossom! Haha! Love my readers!**

**~!snow!~**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! New chapter and the last if the chapter turns out how I want it to!

**Recap:**

"**Things are finally right for me. And that's the way they'll stay."**

**With those finale words whispered sleepily to herself, Sakura Haruno drifted off to sleep. **

**2 years later/ Normal POV:**

"Are you sure we should tell them now?"

"Yes. Relax babe. It'll be fine."

The pink haired vixen sighed and grasped her boyfriend's hand. He smiled down at her warmly and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and pulled him towards the stairs. They walked down together and whistles were heard.

"You should dump Sakura and let me date her Kyoya!"

Kyoya quirked an eyebrow at the red head smiling at him. Sakura giggled and petted Kaoru on the head gently.

"As much as I love you, I don't think Hikaru would appreciate being left alone."

"We could be a _really_ hot threesome…"

Kaoru winked and they both laughed at Kyoya's expression. He looked like he just drank a gallon of expired milk. Sakura giggled and leaned into Kyoya's side, winding her arm around his waist.

"I think that's a no. Sorry Kaoru."

They all laughed and headed to the dining room. A little girl came from under the table and hid behind Sakura.

"Auntie Saku, make niisan stop chasing me!"

Sakura laughed and bent down. She picked up the 5 year old and kissed her forehead. The girl had red hair with sky blue eyes. A boy, the same age, came out from the kitchen. He was an identical match.

"Auntie Saku!"

Sakura picked the boy up.

"Aiyoku, stop being mean to your shisuta."

"But!"

"No buts! Sukai wasn't doing anything to you."

Aiyoku sighed.

"Okay Auntie."

He turned to Sukai.

"Come on kinshou-shisuta."

Sakura set the kids down and watched them leave the room, probably to get to their dads. Sakura smiled after them warmly. After the wedding and the _**yearlong**_ honeymoon, Sasori and Deidara had adopted the kids from an abusive family. They were 5 at the time, and had recently had their 6th birthdays. They were twins and the light and joy of Sasori's and Deidara's world. Sakura walked to the head of the table. Kyoya pulled out her chair, pushed it in, and then sat down to the right of her. Tamaki and Haruhi came in a little later and sat next to Kyoya.

Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji came next. Itachi sat on the other side of Sakura. Hinata sat next to Itachi and Sasuke and Neji sat on the other side of Sasuke. The twins came and sat next to Haruhi a little while later. Mori and Hunny came in next, sitting next to the twins. Sasori took the other end of the table. Deidara sat on his unoccupied side. The other set of twins sat next to Deidara. Sukai sat next to Sasuke, after much complaint on both Deidara and Aiyoku's part.

Dinner passed fairly quickly. Everyone headed off to the living room, or parlor, which ever you want to call it. Everyone was lounging around, drinking wine. The kids had cups of herbal tea, made from mint tea leaves. Sakura and Kyoya shared a look, and then they both got up. Sakura tapped her glass with her finger nails. Everyone turned to look at the couple.

"Along with celebrating the last of our high school years, Kyoya and I have an announcement."

Sakura turned to look at Kyoya, who smiled at her. Grasping her free hand in his, he took his turn speaking.

"With Sasori's permission, Sakura and I are going to be married."

It was silent for a few minutes, and then a squeal was heard.

"Oh! Auntie Saku, do I get to help with the wedding?"

Sakura laughed.

**6 months later/Sakura POV:**

Breath. In-out. In-out.

Relax. You're just getting married in 5 minutes.

_Oh, thanks soooo much._

Hinata smiled at me. She was the maid of honor. I grasped her hands in mine. Haruhi continued to work on my hair.

"Oh! Hinata, am I being too hasty?"

Hinata shook her head. Haruhi climbed something onto my head, and I realized it was my veil. I gasped/shrieked. Haruhi and Hinata shared a look.

"She's having a breakdown," they stated at the same time.

Haruhi took her place on my left side, and Hinata on my right. A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!"

Mori walked in, Neji not far behind him. I gulped in a breath of air. AHH!

_I'm getting married in less than 3 minutes!_

I know! Aren't you excited?

_NO! I'm freaking out!_

'Cause I didn't notice?

Neji smiled at me. I smiled back, standing up to grasp him in a hug. I breathed in deeply. He smelled like green tea and a meadow. I turned to Mori and gave him a hug. He smiled at me, his eyes going happy anime style. I giggled.

"Sasuke said he's sorry he can't be here."

I shrugged it off. Sasuke and Kyoya had gotten close. When it came time for my babe to choose his best man, he choose Sasuke. Poor Tamaki almost had a heart attack. I giggled again at the memory. Neji and Mori turned to leave the room just as another knock was heard. The door opened to reveal Hiashi. He rushed into the room, capturing me in a hug.

"Ah! One of my babies is getting married! I'm so excited!"

Mori and Haruhi gave us a weird look and I shrugged. Hinata face palmed and Neji shook his head sadly. Hiashi pulled back.

"Come Sakura. It's time to walk you down the aisle."

I smiled and we walked out of the room. Since my father is an asshole and is in prison, I asked Hiashi to give me away. I was going to ask Sasori, but decided not to. Itachi was next on the list, but he denied the invitation and told me to think harder about who I wanted to give me away. Then he flicked me on the head. Inner sweat dropped and pouted in a corner. I took a deep breath as I reached the doors that led to the meadow. Hiashi squeezed my hand and the doors opened.

**NORMAL POV:**

Kyoya and Sasuke stood at the altar. They watched as the bridesmaids and grooms maids walked down the aisle. Hinata and Haruhi walked up first and stood in their places. Tamaki walked in after them. He stood next to Sasuke. Aiyoku, who was the ring boy, walked up next. He stood too left of the preacher. Sukai followed, throwing cherry blossom petals everywhere. She stood in between Hinata and Haruhi. Everyone waited eagerly as Sakura walked in.

Her dress was a little past her knees. It was pure white. Her long petal pink hair went about an inch above the end of her dress. It was a v-neck, and the neckline was laced with small silver beads. The sleeves went to her elbows, and then loosened out and the back of the sleeves fell down around her wrists. She wore a regular veil, except it had cherry blossoms sewed into the headband.

They reached the end of the aisle and Hiashi let go of her hand. He took of her veil and kissed her on the forehead. He smiled at her warmly and sat in the front row. Sakura and Kyoya turned to face the priest. While he was saying protocol, Kyoya leaned down slightly.

"You look gorgeous."

Sakura blushed. The priest began the vows.

"Do you, Kyoya Ootori, take Sakura Haruno, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you comfort her, love her, and keep her in sickness and health, in sadness and joy, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, to cherish forever?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take this man, Kyoya Ootori, to be your husband?"

"I do."

The priest gestured to Aiyoku. He stepped forward and handed Kyoya and Sakura their rings. Kyoya slipped Sakura's ring on her finger and she almost gasped. It was a 14k gold band with three diamonds. The diamonds were cut into squares. The middle diamond was bigger than the rest. Sakura slipped Kyoya's ring on his finger. It was a simple 14k band with small diamonds embedded in the band.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyoya pulled Sakura against him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her waist. They pulled apart and everyone cheered as the couple kissed once more.

**END OF STORY:**

**So, did you like my ending? Please review, and this is my last chapter! **** the timeline will be up soon! **

**~!Snow!~**


	12. AN

Hey! This isn't an actual chapter, but I would appreciate it if you would read and review anyway. Just to clear things up, here is a time line for the story.

*Sakura enters the Ouran High School at the end of November.

*2 days after she joins the high school, her father holds the dinner party. (This would happen the first week of December)

*5 weeks pass and she goes to Kyoya's beach house with the rest of the club. (Entering January)

*The Monday after the weekend at the beach house, Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata come to Ouran High School.

*A week passes and they have parent's night at Ouran High School. (The 11th of January)

*Within a two day span, the two day's begging on parent's night, Deidara is put in the hospital and Sasori finds Sakura heavily abused in the basement.

*The trial begins and lasts 6 months. So it ends in July.

*Sasori and Deidara get married 2 months later. Also known as the end of July.

*This means after the trial, Sakura, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji enter their second year. Mori and Hunny go into their final year. And Tamaki and Kyoya move to their third year.

*2 years later, Sakura, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji have graduated. Sakura and Kyoya announce of their plans to marry.

*6 months later, also known as November, they get married at the END of the month.

*Her birthday is in the beginning of December, not that you need to know this! I just thought you should know that the wedding is within a WEEK of Sakura's birthday.

Thanks a lot for sticking by me. I hope you liked my story and didn't find the ending to dull!

~!Snow!~


End file.
